


苏活区里的懒恶魔

by amazingwoods



Series: 罪恶，美德以及被忽略的他们 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Nightmares, crowley is a demon with imagination, that bites him in the ass
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwoods/pseuds/amazingwoods
Summary: 在天启被打断的几周后，趁此机会，克劳利为什么不做出一些良好改变并搬家去靠近阿兹拉斐尔的住处呢？然后事情变得糟糕了起来。





	1. 搬家

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sloth in Soho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304599) by [Hel_in_NL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel_in_NL/pseuds/Hel_in_NL). 

克劳利，作为一个生活在地球上的恶魔，非常明白罪恶的含义。事实上，他把自己认作为明了一切事物的专家，放任他人在自己永恒的生活里蹦哒。有时候是每天。有时候是一天好几次。地狱啊，几乎在每小时里他都会有独特的、强烈的邪恶欲望。

骄傲可能是他首要特征。噢，他绝对不因为自己是恶魔而感到骄傲。关于这个身份的事情总是难以令人适应，就像他曾走进精品店并且挑了真正的外套而不是一件高质量的万圣节服装。不，他的骄傲是以聪明才智和帅气的面容为中心的。他自夸是地狱中相比他人更聪明的恶魔，并且他总是把外貌保持到时尚前沿的位置上，从不放任自己成为长满疣、多处痂的同僚们那样。也许他花更多时间在‘总部’上，而不是放任自己，若是这样，他不会担心自己会变成那副丑样子。

愤怒是他的另一项拿手之处。他已经积攒怒气超过六千年了。他对万能的神把自己扔到另一边而感到生气，还对路西法善于哄骗他人并且激发了自己的好奇心和反抗天性而生气，还对自己的‘前朋友们’因在他堕落的时候背叛自己而愤怒，还对自己的恶魔朋友们感到愤怒，因为他们如此可悲，也对自己因为没法很好地独处而感到愤怒。

他非常小心地处理愤怒，几乎有点害怕它了。有的东西不值得让他生气，毕竟，他从不会让如此私人的伤痛搞伤周围的人。在植株前直面问题比让其他人对自己恼怒要好得多，所以它们能够接受到他每天的一些感受。

他把嫉妒和愤怒联系在一起。在堕落之前，他可以用分叉的舌头品尝东西。他嫉妒天使们的身线和精心打扮的面容。他们可从没品尝过硫磺或者曾经与被占据野兽的身体作斗争。他嫉妒人类和他们能够随心所欲做任何事情的能力，甚至当他们感觉自己没法处理任何事情的时候也会嫉妒。他嫉妒同僚因为轻易地摆脱了过去并且融入了新的形象。愤怒和嫉妒，用着永远都不会断掉养分的供应，持续地喂养对方。

像在之前，暴食和贪心紧紧地缠在一起。贪心教唆他去拿取东西。他从不需要一栋公寓或是植物，或是豪车，或是高档衣服，又或者是其他的……然而他已经拥有这些东西了，而且他还觉得自己拥有的物件还是过少，于是总是留意新的纪念品。地球上的东西，摆在家里的东西，他都会轻松地得到它们。他从没满足过。总是有太多东西被他所求。但他也曾试着避免过度满足欲望。

性欲。性欲是个好东西。性欲无害，并且他还爱上了这个。可能会渴望某些事或人但永远不需要去占据它们。他常有强烈的l u s t。有时他会沉溺于这个。他抵抗不住一些挂着笑容的美人，这让他感到双腿发颤。轻声说出的话语和他自己的笑容使他不仅能沉溺于自己的欲望中，也会让别人产生性欲。当然啦，有时一个丈夫或者妻子将会被伤到心或者事业也会被毁，但看起来实在是微不足道。无害，这一点，在最棒的诡计中，是个能让恶魔回到上头吹嘘的好东西。

好吧，他不得不把记录送回上头。他真的不知道该做些什么了，尽管他可能保留这些笔记以防事情出差错。

现在，轮到了懒惰。懒惰是他的最爱。懒惰很简单。他能够好多年不干活，如果有人喊他出来，他只需要说自己在工作呢，或者在附近哄骗人类，去跟随自己，然后一切又都像原来一样好啦。

上头喜欢这个。在漫长的等待后，他得到了一张写有路西法签字和几乎囊括所有东西的奖状。它现在和堆放在公寓前门的一大堆盒子打包在一起，其中一个箱子里就装着这封信。

上头没再找他。他大概已经被炒了吧……好吧。这事没什么太多意义，真的。他仍然是一个有着恶习的恶魔，现在，他可以随心所欲的表演、诱惑、创造和恶作剧，而不是某种有着奇特标签的大怪兽。唯一的缺点是：一种包含偏执和恐惧的感觉，外加一点应该做出什么改变的感觉。

他在完成阻止世界末日的工作之后大概几周前决定搬家。他的那种收到野兽派灵感启发的旧公寓不再适合于新生活。它的混凝土墙壁提醒他地狱的走廊的样子，可那不再有用了。他提出了一个使用自己的才能去重新装饰这里的计划，但是想象力有限，他几乎看不出装饰后的变化。

最好去一个新地方，并且就让这地方去激发自己想成为什么样的的人吧。

选择坐落在苏活区的新公寓是个超赞的方法，在那里，他可以尽量不去想太多乱七八糟的事情。毕竟苏活区是个受欢迎的街区。在这里，人们将会结束永无休止地等待要一套不带厨房的正派公寓。在墨水落在纸张上干掉之前，过格的东西都会被消灭掉。

他不仅找到了一套公寓，还找到了一套带着车道的房子，并且在一开始找房子的时候，这套房子已经空出来了，这简直像一个奇迹。在这里，无需花费五分钟就能走到书店。他确信很少有房子像这样神奇。他从没问过这个问题。他只是做出了交钱的安排，不仅付了押金还提前支付了五年的租金。

阿兹拉斐尔看起来很真诚。这真的很震惊。这真是个好消息啊，克劳利！这是否意味着他会不会经常拜访呢？可能他们会比过去搞更多聚餐！甚至可能天天聚餐！

克劳利试着不去注意天使自鸣得意的样子。但是他实在是太喜欢注意这些了。相比这个，他更擅长忽视它们。

他非常擅长忽视关于阿兹拉斐尔的一切，但这些不值得重复叙述，因为注意和忽视恰恰相反。他不确定是哪一种恶习在让自己坚持不懈地忽视东西。是懒惰？是的。这个借口很合适。

一提到最喜欢的恶行，他的眼皮开始打架。好吧，他已经准备了好多天关于搬家的事情了。在他避免过度放纵自己的几周前，不像大多数恶魔，克劳利做了梦。他相当喜欢那个，在大多数情况下，它们是自己每天生活的映射。一个关于执行得特别好的计划的梦、一个顺利的诱惑的梦、一个关于属于自己的绿房子的梦、一个关于有天使陪伴的美好夜晚的梦……

他上一次打盹的经历几乎是疯狂的。那些幻想乱七八糟的并且也在映射着记忆里的片段……并且还有自己没有任何意识的想象。那是个噩梦，恶魔不应害怕它的。然而他却无法释怀。

他被公寓中的蜂鸣器吵醒，提醒他来了拜访者。好，很好。等等，嘿，那人值得他忙吗?

毕竟，他是个恶魔。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

阿兹拉斐尔，权天使，是苏活区的老熟人。大多人都不理睬他。他和他的书店只是个社区的固定组成部分罢了。人们事后才想起来，他似乎永远不会变老或者去其他地方。一旦认出他，人们就会就忘记这人是谁。不过，当人们发现他的时候，他们通常发现他忙忙碌碌的，腋下夹着一本书或者一个书袋。

这大概解释了在腋下夹着一盆植物时他为何露出好奇的表情，而不是对其他的物件。他对此很骄傲。一个黑底金顶的多肉植物像极了克劳利。多么棒的一个礼物！

他希望着。

幸运的是，他有很多愿望。

当他前往挚友的家的路途上，他的脚步十分轻快。克劳利现在已经做了一天邻居了，并且他还没有请对方喝一杯茶！完全没有把恶魔警告过他在按照喜好装饰家的二十四个小时内不要来打扰的事情记在心上。当然，阿兹拉斐尔想要主动去帮忙。一个天使和一个恶魔一块使用奇迹会比一个恶魔自己工作进行地快一些的！

克劳利礼貌地拒绝了。嗯，礼貌的克劳利。

阿兹拉斐尔遵从他信中的指示并且他没有守时。他还把注意力转向了花园中心，只是为了留出更多时间去做个小旅行，步行去他旳挚友家。

他越接近恶魔的家，他就越开心，还感觉到一点自豪的情感。公寓的主人是一对同甘共苦的甜蜜夫妇，买到的彩票中了大奖，正如他们梦想的一样，决定去西班牙的别墅里度过退休生活。他们决定不把房子卖给有进取心的开发商，唯一原因是因为他们需要有一些额外的收入。因为他们是真正有爱的、正派人，所以他们值得好运气。

克劳利一直在计划搬家，而离书店很近纯属巧合。多半是这样。他可能在那张彩票上实施过一点点奇迹，大概还可能是在和夫妇的聊天的时候不小心泄露了彩票的事情……就是这样！

……好吧，除了让花园中的花朵颜色鲜艳，朵朵开放，这都是防止克劳利真的会去来看这里。也有可能是自己。

他怀着兴奋的心情打开了通向小道的前门。大门在生锈的铰链上发出刺耳的声音，这使他畏缩了。噢。噢，这根本不行！！他的手一挥，刺耳声停止了，铰链也被上了油。做完这些后，他走向前门的小路上，发现花坛中的植物需要好好浇水了。嗯。……克劳利一定还没有做完自己的事情……或者他还在犹豫着是否该在白日繁忙的大道上对着花坛大喊大叫。

他还在想着花园中的情形，心不在焉地敲了敲门，这声音几不可闻。不知怎的，克劳利总是能听到他试探性的敲门声。

除了这次，他还呆在原地。他把抱在怀里的植物挪了一下，使它能被克劳利开门时一下就能看到。他等待着。

然后，在一小阵焦虑结束后，他再一次敲门。这次比先前的声音响多了。可能是恶魔先前公寓的音响效果让敲门声比在这里敲门的声音响。

这一次要实施行动的话……如果真的要猜对方在哪里的话，也许在楼上。他以为自己可以伸出手触摸克劳利的光环，并且能够知道恶魔的位置和通知自己的存在，但他们倾向于在更紧张的情况下这样做。摩擦对方的光环和相互追踪是……好吧，有点冒犯。

他们都不是什么对方的粉丝，尽管阿兹拉斐尔好奇克劳利碰巧出现在自己面前是不是因为他‘签到’的次数比自己多。

他从没问过。

阿兹拉斐尔因疑惑而皱起眉毛。没有回应。当他在考虑是否再敲一次门，还是用尽全力。还是直接走进去的时候……门开了！“啊，我只是想做——”他停了下来，盯着屋子里看。在阳光明媚的午后，屋里看起来很黑。但他可以说搬家的东西都被打开了，并且克劳利的东西都装饰在里面，但是……它看起来很陌生。

好吧，一扇门开着却没人在自己面前，这很陌生。

阿兹拉斐尔在门口犹豫了一下。他不是个喜欢看恐怖片的人，但他确实偶尔沉溺于看有关恐怖的纸质作品。这是一种病态的迷恋，并且恐惧确实提供了一种奇妙的见解，看穿了人类内心和困扰他们的恐惧。这只是个研究。他告诉自己。

这就像廉价的有关恐怖的作品。一扇门自动打开，邀请一位不知情的客人前来来满足内心好奇，只有……阿兹拉斐尔明白深藏在阴影处野兽的原始本性，对于这个，他再熟悉不过了。

他又一次打算伸手敲门，但是……如果这只是个游戏呢？这是否会破坏克劳利为他准备的惊喜？如果他的手没拿着植物，他一定会扭断它们。一切都太奇怪了。他对他人的情感有深深的共鸣，但克劳利总会有一面墙在面前阻挡着。它会有裂缝，就想当时降临世界末日时，他能感觉到恶魔的恐惧与绝望。然而自从那之后，那面墙又再次竖起来了。克劳利还是原来的克劳利，只不过失去了地狱的方向。

情感的浪潮就在这扇门的后面涌动。水闸即将打开，打算一溃万里。阿兹拉斐尔无法感受到主要的情绪，相反他感受到了所有情感。他越想感受到，他的胃就越不舒服。

对了。有些事等着自己去做。他需要跨越这些未知的东西。

他的脚稳稳地站在原地。噢，他害怕了。如果这是个不受欢迎的闯入呢？

又迟疑了片刻，他端正了自己的站立姿势。他可是守护东门的天使！一个有点淘气的天使！一个经常被人骂的书店老板！他能处理这个有点神秘的小恶魔！

想到这一点后，他做了一个深呼吸……然后跨过了门槛。

大门在他身后关上了。


	2. 骄傲着悬挂星辰

在身后的门关闭之后，阿兹拉斐尔在玄关处一动不动，当如此完美的陈词滥调发生在真实生活中时，他被眼前的可怕景象吓住了。好吧。这事算是个……什么东西。

他清了清嗓子，在心跳加快的同时揪了揪领结，然后又仔细地整理了它。“克劳利？”他呼唤着，希望自己的嗓音听出来没那么小、轻柔，而是响亮的。他不害怕。他一点也不害怕。这里没有任何事情让他感到害怕。

事实上如果不是因为这二手的情感飓风冲击了他，他将会说一切事情都很好。克劳利事实上完成了快速、有效的工作。这里有着用恶魔奇迹完成的新的图画、新的木料、新的一切闻起来味道很重的东西。更换任务在二十四小时内完成了。在谈到住所时，克劳利的完美主义和高效得到了充分的体现。

他从门廊中走出来，小心翼翼地脱掉了鞋子，唯恐恶魔因自己鞋底上沾着泥土而生气。当原来的主人还在这里住时，他从没来过这里面。他和他们只是随意地聊过天，然后剩余的部分就是他使用小奇迹了。他想象这栋房子和他自己的公寓年代一样。也许是在昨天。

这里非常时髦，就像他一脚踏进了世界上最舒服的迪厅。地面上没有任何污渍，他可以看到黑木地板反射出自己的影子。占据了主要生活区域的家具是由昂贵的、珠宝色天鹅绒的，同时也看起来十分诱人的东西制作而成的。他的手指弯曲着，有着一股想去触碰那些布料的冲动，想要测试东西是否就像表面上一样奢华。

灯虽然关了，但是他能看出来那灯是现代化的、铬合金的、可调节亮暗程度的那种。可能它们被称作“智能灯“或什么其他的名字。当他们在谈论搬家的新计划时，克劳利对智能家居的概念颇为喜爱。没有魔法的魔法，他这样称呼这个，克劳利躺在阿兹拉斐尔的一大摞书上，整个人醉醺醺地瘫在上面，对对方露齿而笑。

（那很迷人。阿兹拉斐尔在当时这样想。然后，在那时，这一想法进入了自己醉醺醺的脑袋。克劳利总是很迷人。他善于引人注目并且那人也知道这一点。他不需告诉对方这一点。所以他也没有这样做。）

对一楼的大致扫视让他明白了克劳利那令人惊奇的品味，但是那与本人无关系。二楼才是。

上二楼的楼梯所费的力比天使想的要多得多。他突然意识到，如果这就是突然前来的情感之墙那样，毫无疑问克劳利会站在那里的。他的胃扭作一团，如果他是个人类，他很肯定自己不仅会吐出来，还会赶紧离开这里。不过，这只能让他前行，一次性向着两节台阶迈去。

错了，错了，错了。有些事做错了。他另一种类型的血液在血管里沸腾。他上一次有这样的反应还是在撒旦破土而出，凝视着他们的时候。

有些邪恶的计划正在进行，并且克劳利就在其中。他希望他不是缘由。不。克劳利在本质上是好的。他从来不会故意地伤害自己或者他人。

他这样希望着。

他一下子就找到了，戏剧性地推开了门，就像某种弱弱的英雄。没一会他就感到失望了，他的肩膀戏剧性地垮了下来。克劳利睡得如此甜美以至于甚至没有发现当门撞到墙上的时候墙皮的剥落。现在看来，这明显的不是一个威胁。阿兹拉斐尔斥责他的过激行为，并且准备修理那些斑驳之处——然后那些东西又一次打击了他。感情炽烈，密集如火。

克劳利做噩梦了。太神奇了！他知道恶魔享受自己的“美容觉”但是他从没提到过梦的其他相关内容。大概它只是个恶魔能做的东西？或者……只对克劳利这样？可能其他神仙们能做这个但是他们从来没有做过，因为无需睡觉。只有上帝知道它从来不是个被克劳利纵容的东西。

又一次情感波浪让他短暂地走了神，重新把注意力转回在他那正睡觉的挚友身上。克劳利的眉毛没有扭作一团，下巴紧绷，这证明克劳利没在经历些痛苦。如果阿兹拉斐尔没有直接注意到这些证据，那他会认为没有什么是错的。尽管它不能被允许继续了。恶魔可能会和他一起醒来，但总比他自己承担伤害要好。阿兹拉斐尔会熬过这段坏心情的，并且当身体不舒服的时候，他会邀请对方去吃早餐。

“克劳利，亲爱的。”他轻声呼唤，接触到床边，并且大胆地把手放在对方纤细的肩膀上。“是时候起床啦。”

什么也没发生。连一点点的畏缩也没有。这不是第一次阿兹拉斐尔看到克劳利正在小憩了，

并且他知道克劳利很容易醒。通常来说，在询问今天是星期几之前，他会伸个懒腰，同时脸上带着一个天使无法理解的奇特的表情，睁开睡眼惺忪的双眼瞧着对方。还摆出一副不想被叫醒的样子。当他被叫醒时，尽管他也起床了。现在阿兹拉斐尔感觉胸腔里的肺中注满了冰水。在他回过神来的时候，他正跪在床上，几乎岔开坐在正睡觉的恶魔的上头，摇着对方。“克劳利！上帝啊，克劳利！”他的声音中带着还在萌芽阶段的恐慌。克劳利在他的手里柔软无力，像一个破布娃娃一样被甩着。如果不是他的眼睑下方的眼珠周期性的翻动和散发出的温暖，他将认为恶魔已经死了。这个想法向他的身体传递了一个新警告。当然，它是不合理的！连一桶圣水都杀不死他的朋友并且他们已经看到了，在任何一段时间里没人再会去尝试。另外，在那里，他是对的。一切都很好。好吧，在身体层面来说是这样。

他能做什么？这里肯定有什么肮脏的东西正在进行但是他不知道那是什么。看起来如果他请求的话，他也收不到任何援助。天堂仍然在送着他们的公文并且他以全能的名义履行着他的职责，但是在地狱之火事件对他们起了错误的作用后，他的天使同伴们就把他作为异类看待了。当克劳利把它转述给自己的时候，他笑得十分开心。但是现在……好吧，它让请求变得十分困难。他们不能来。他将会说什么呢？“嗨加百列！对世界末日那一件事我感到抱歉但是那样做我可以真的帮助到我亲爱的克劳利你还记得他对吧？一个带着墨镜的帅气小伙子？一个恶魔？”

正如克劳利所说的，这话就会像一个铅气球碾过去。

他怀疑他是否可以以相同原因从克劳利那边得到一些帮助。可他真的不想。当然，如果任何一个恶魔听到这个事情，他们会毫不犹豫地前来用双手掐死他！

他不会让他们来的。不会。他不会让他们来的。如果他们胆敢试一试，他就会把他们打个落花流水，该死的文书工作！

然后又只剩下了他自己。“我们这一边。”他得通过这个蒙混过关。

这是最好的做法。但是这非常不对劲。交换身体是一致同意后的产物。他们都同意了他们都将不会通过连接侵入对方的私人想法里。

他将短暂地接触到光环，把他自己向克劳利开放，测试水的深浅。通过情感波动他已经在台阶上几乎试过恶心的滋味了，并且他几乎差点不想再继续。现在，门开了一道口子，他能感受到更多了。克劳利的光环像太阳一样明亮，但很快在下一秒里就暗下去了。一个糟糕的矛盾情感跷跷板正在使连接中的天使感到痛苦。

他让自己更开放，好让自己融入其中。他不会在面对这个时而退缩。千百年来，克劳利为了阿兹拉斐尔做了些愚蠢、危险的事情。当面对挚友的痛苦时他怎么会犹豫呢？如果他不为对方做这个，他怎么能把他自己称作对方的挚友呢？

正是建立在这种坚不可摧想法上，阿兹拉斐尔让他自己整个的被恶魔卷了进去并且拉向了对方。侵略或者私人的东西或者什么也不是，他猜测之后会面对克劳利的怒气。

他祈祷对方能够原谅自己。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
太奇怪了。在他看到和听到之前，阿兹拉斐尔的嗅觉重新转回到他自己身上了。他能闻到新鲜的星尘和虚无的味道，崭新世界的味道。它搅动着心里的一些东西，自从离开天堂前往伊甸园之后，他从没感受的东西。那个可以是什么……？

是的！他的视觉和听觉恢复了，受到了从遥远的像黑色天鹅绒的浩瀚宇宙和天籁之音的赐福。那不是天堂。这是存在所有是事物之上、之下和各个面的地方，是悬挂星辰的地方。不过现在这两种情况还是不太明显。现在的每一刻和在后来每一时刻，灯光都会闪烁，多年后之后，或者颜色会持续灿烂。

这只是个开始。时间在地球出现之前。时间在天堂被称作天堂之前。在叛乱之前。在天使拥有姓名之前。是当他们有了共同的目标和所爱的时候：请万能的上帝，他们的创造者，并且追随她的旨意去把虚无转变为美丽之物。

他从不是个喜爱装饰宇宙的天使。他高兴地看着远处的东西，正如他在她的话语和爱意中感到舒适。事实上，既然他允许自己去想这个，可在他被迫还剑和被告知打仗之前，他已经没有职务了。

给他一会清醒的时间，让他清除关于乡愁的想法。这不是真的。这只是一场梦。正如他所得知的，他有点惊讶。这只是梦。克劳利的梦。

这是他。完美的红发，松松的鬈发擦着肩胛骨，亚麻色的长袍展现出他的瘦长身形，还有那双完美的白色羽翼在他的背后夹紧。他漫无目的地在无穷的黑暗中飘着，一根手指压紧自己的嘴唇，眉毛因不明原因的紧张而皱成一团。

阿兹拉斐尔的心猛地跳了一下。他总是有点好奇，在克劳利堕落之前对方究竟长什么样子。有一段时间恶魔拒绝回答这个问题。好吧，除了那段时间当他们只顾着在书店喝第二瓶红酒时，克劳利开始翻阅天文学书籍，“OI!那一个是我的！”他看到颗粒状的星云，有了醉醺醺的喜悦。

当他被逼问时，没再提这事，这让阿兹拉斐尔极度好奇。

“克劳利！”他呼唤着并且向前飞出去了。噢！他甚至没注意到翅膀还没展开。他没时间去质疑，因为他很难找到任何一个方向。在这里的压力几乎使他不可能展开翅膀，就像他在厚厚的蛋挞里飞翔一样。这个过程会使他慢慢地痛起来和莫名其妙的疲惫。

“我在这里！只是……等等！”他不知道自己想告诉对方等什么。的确，这里看起来没有什么使一个前天使更苦难的东西了。

克劳利继续看着那片虚无之处，看起来没听见他说的话。有时，他会把头倾向左边或右边好像是希望在黑暗中得到一个更好的角度，并且还在思考中用手指敲击紧闭的嘴唇。噢，阿兹拉斐尔多么希望能看到那个男人的眼睛呀！不只是因为他们能够满足上帝最初造他时所留下的好奇心，还是因为这双眼睛会说话。克劳利倾向于展现自我，不戴眼镜，他确信这个人知道这个。

克劳利缓慢地展开他的翅膀和伸开手臂，好像在身体上展示一些弯曲的东西。他沉浸在情感中，优雅地挥着手，就像他是个了不起的交响乐团的指挥家，召唤深红色的、亮蓝、鲜艳紫，以及一抹蓝绿色。他混合、摇动、盛着那些东西，完全地沉浸在工作里。阿兹拉斐尔只能盯着，张大嘴巴，一个他从未知道的星云产生了。

迷人。真的太迷人了。他欣赏所有的作品，但在这一刻，他所爱的东西比那些更多。它充着被大多数天使否认的所谓的激情，还有他从没想过的一点狂野。

它开始没多久就被做完了，并且克劳利坐回了那片虚无之地，研究着他的手工艺品。

无论是哪一段时间，阿兹拉斐尔都明白他的朋友是不会满意的。他不知道为什么会这样。这是个了不起的作品！他从没把克劳利当作画家，但是他想在好奇在六千年中是否重新在做过这种活。对他来说是个不错的发泄口。等一切都变好时，他会提出这个建议。

“这很美，克劳利。”他尝试着说话，希望他的声音能够跨过他们之间的深渊。他的一生中从未有过像这样有意义的事情。克劳利没有反应。他只是不停的在看。

阿兹拉斐尔有点恼怒了。他该怎么做才能使克劳利听到他的声音呢？为什么这段记忆会让他如此痛苦？这与他持续的睡眠有什么关系？

星云突然被暴力地抹去了，天使看到这都快站不住了。以天堂之名，这在干——

克劳利的翅膀抖了抖，伸出手掌，把头埋在里面。“这不是我做过的最好的东西。”他嘶嘶地自言自语，还很生气。“门外汉。不值得一提。我绝对不会让别人看到这样的作品”

他最初的羽毛里有一团火，连羽毛中的每一个凸起也变黑了。克劳利似乎没注意到但是阿兹拉斐尔感觉到周围的虚空的环境变得怒气满满。明显的沮丧、一种有毒的骄傲打破了虚空环境的宁静，几乎撕碎了这环境。远距离的天堂合唱在被压制着，似乎像一个人试图播放已经扭曲的唱片。

在空气中有种硫磺的味道。

一个崭新的星云，远比上一个更加闪耀。刚做出来就摧毁星云，一次又一次。克劳利的看似徒劳的工作让阿兹拉斐尔感到绝望——

不。说他绝望近似无能为力。如果他感到失望，那么没人能救克劳利。他需要打破这个困境，一点一点的，决定找到问题的中心，并用某种方式继续这个过程。

那是个……什么？克劳利没觉得他做得足够好。不。还有简单的说法。克劳利想引起注意。这问题变得更简单了。

克劳利是……克劳利是……

骄傲的。他想变得骄傲并且因作品而引人注目。他想要星云成为最美的景象，所以每个人看到那个都会说“那是克劳利做的！”但是他找不到一丝平静。这还不够好。这个无尽的夜晚的本质是，无论对上帝还是自己，都不够好。

阿兹拉菲尔发现他有了一项新的强项并向着逐渐疯癫的朋友前去，用尽全力去伸展翅膀，摊开手掌。只是还有一段距离。只是——只是一点点-！

他的手指有力地握住男人的细手腕，这使疯狂的行为有了短暂的停顿。自从进入这个空间以来，这是第一次克劳利发现了自己。克劳利的眼睛根本没在盯着他。哦天哪。噢噢噢！这不是所有天使都能在不害怕中做的事情。

温和的笑容被取代了，他展示出了更安心的笑容。不确定这个笑容是否能被看到。“我亲爱的，你所做的东西是多么美丽啊。真的，我从没见过比这个更闪耀的东西。”他安抚着这个自负的恶魔，并让每一个音节都有含义。这样恭维他真的很奇怪。他通常试着鼓励人类，但是……自从一开始，他在表面上就非常自傲。可能，仅仅是可能，这个将会像镇定剂一样给他的灵魂来上一剂。

克劳利张了会嘴。“……克劳利……？”当这个环绕在他身边的世界看起来没有太多意义时，他开始说，“它……它只是和其他的一样……”

“不止如此！”阿兹拉斐尔激动地保证着，用着和恶魔的连接更靠近对方，将他的身体带到克劳利身旁。他企图使克劳利带有一种幸福感。“你已经做得很好啦。”药效对前天使起了效果。甚至这个简单的认可都可以使他翅膀中的火焰熄灭。他看着，脸上逐渐有了光彩。“然而这……还不完美。”

“它从来没有不完美过！”阿兹拉斐尔喜悦地宣称着这个。“这难道还不完美吗？”没有什么作品比这个更好的了。没有什么东西会与我们所期望的那样好了。这个很美，因为这是你做的，我亲爱的。如果你将保留着它，我将会非常非常喜欢它，所以我会一直享受它啦。”

这些话语对克劳利来说有着强烈的羞辱作用。阿兹拉斐尔猜不到在对方脑子里的想法，但是可以感觉出来对方心里有种二手的满足感……还有一些其他的情感。

克劳利就像平日中的克劳利一样露出明显的笑容，黄色竖瞳注视着他。实际上，克劳利看起来就像他所知道的那样，黑色翅膀还有其他的那些一样。阿兹拉斐尔的心脏飞快地跳动着。这种开放的情感是鲜有的，因此，那是珍贵的。

“我大概不会拒绝你。”克劳利带着傻笑悄声说着。当一切变成了梨形的空间的一段时间内他还想再说更多话，可裂纹在黑暗中旋转收缩。

一个非常逼真的物理推力使他跌倒，一屁股坐在茶壶上，回到、回到、回到了现实——回到了克劳利所躺下的那一边。他仍然在睡觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最困难的部分是你想要写出来的那部分。幸运的是，就是这块。不要忘记重新翻看，留下kudos，告诉你的妈妈等等。


	3. 愤怒地坠向地球

茶。阿兹拉斐尔需要茶。好吧，在他产生另一种企图使他的恶魔朋友拜托非自然沉睡的想法前，虽不是严格来说，但是他确实需要一些茶水来舒缓神经。这真的……让人不安。

至少他现在能够确定，正在折磨克劳利的东西仅仅是：一种折磨。它不是克劳利自己所做，的确，他发现了噩梦的关键点，还可以反击，这个可以被甩开。它是个谜。他可以解决这个复杂的谜题，如果他凭借着智慧去解决的话。

不太长时间前，克劳利曾说过他很聪明。他希望这话是对的。

这来自哪一边呢？地狱看起来是个明显的答案。他们可能知道如何凭借各种辛辣手段去操控并扭曲一个恶魔。它也是安全的。为什么要冒着风险去拯救一个可以躺在圣水里还能在摧毁他们其中一个人时展现出毫无悔恨之心的恶魔呢？看起来坐回去，利用克劳利的弱点。在他最脆弱的时候折磨他是更安全的。

嗯。克劳利曾提过，在几十年前，他收到了一张奖状，只因为他睡了一个世纪。若他希望，这将会成为克劳利最擅长的懒惰的记录。

当然……天堂也会犯错。真的，他们只会把怒气在阿兹拉菲尔身上宣泄，但如果一个傲慢的恶魔毁了伟大计划，那么他们会把他打到满地找牙。这将会同时伤害他们的傲慢，地狱之火的天使助手将会是个令人高兴的奖励。一个超乎预期的好处。

当他喝完茶的时候，他还是没有头绪。尽管他已经满足了。克劳利，因为某种原因来说，阿兹拉斐尔对钻进对方空间感到毫不不惧怕，只要有他最喜欢的茶十分充足就好。克劳利不经常饮茶，当他之前拜访对方的公寓时，对方甚至没有一个摆放茶壶和茶杯的厨房。然而……现在有了。

阿兹拉菲尔的胃部疼得厉害。如果这个胃痛将会持续下去，那么很快，他的胃就会打了结。

是时候回过神来了。当对方醒来的时候，他会问恶魔这事

（他也有可能闭口不谈此事。）

当他回到卧室时，克劳利和他离开卧室之前一样：毫无意识、无法移动、持续做梦。唯一的不同是他在舒适的被子里做着梦。这好蠢，克劳利仍在穿着衣服，但是这使阿兹拉斐尔感觉到他至少还挺舒服。

情感浪潮再一次拍打着他，尽管它们少了一些。可能上一次他侵入克劳利精神的那次真的做得不错。他希望这还不错。

阿兹拉斐尔被硫磺的味道呛到了，这股刺鼻的灼人味道直入呼吸道。还有时不时的尖叫打破这里的呻吟声和抽泣声。

围绕在他周围的羽毛和灰尘落在了烧焦的地面上。有些着了火，其他的完美地如刚被创造出的一般。地面上堆着这些东西，天空颜色很深。更远的地方有着跳动的火焰，可他在低处几乎看不到。更远的地方，有着星星，一颗远比其他更亮的星星。

他知道接下来会发生什么。这个故事似曾相识，尽管它有着不同的地方，那就是更优秀一点。上一次他到那里的时候，身旁伴随着圣洁的火焰与星星。

战争是个制造野兽，不仅对人类来说是这样，对天堂来说也是同样。

启明星坠落了，这巨大的力量砸到在地平线上的一些地方。尽管距离很远，但他还是试着站稳。这次他闭上了眼睛，尝试着屏蔽得让他恢复好几天才能好的闪眼白光。

更多的星星坠落了。在害怕、在震惊中愤怒地尖叫。天空被清洗着。这个世界正开始结束着，在高处，一点点地一层又一层地建造着。这是她最新的创造。一个永恒的监狱。地狱。

他听到恶魔的声音了。克劳利，急促地呼吸着，像他极力从硫磺河里逃脱一样尖叫着。他的黑色翅膀浸透了，并且无论他怎么努力飞翔和跳跃，企图让自己升高一点，但也不能让它们重新飞翔。在重新飞起来之前，他一次又一次膝盖着地，蹒跚地走路，一路上吼着“等等！等等！你要去哪里？不要丢下我！”

天空关闭了，只留下了岩石和滚烫的热度。阿兹拉斐尔想要把翅膀卷起来，让自己裹在里面。这太可怕了。不可避免，是的，但是无法避免的事情经常是最糟糕的。

克劳利发出一声诅咒的尖叫声，突然，倒了下去，好像有个绳子绷把手臂和腿紧紧地绑在一起。他扔出去一摞书，这撞击着硬木，就像一摞砖一样。

等等。书？阿兹拉斐尔把视线从朋友身上挪开，打量着附近。这里变了。这是地狱但是又不是完全一样。很多东西都是错的。

取代了燃烧的羽毛，燃烧着的书页从高处降落。硫磺的气味被燃烧着的书页和羽毛平息下来。当他不去看那燃烧着的、摇摇欲坠的一摞无名书籍时，石笋状的硫磺已经改变了。

克劳利拍打着他那看不见的翅膀，翅膀紧缩着以至于拍打到了自己。黑色的羽毛变得看起来没精打彩的，变成坚硬的鳞片……然后腿变成了尾巴—

“阿兹拉斐尔！”他的名字被吼出来，这让他难以呼吸。克劳利又一次叫出来，他的牙齿变成了尖牙，舌头变成了叉状。“阿兹兹兹兹拉斐尔 我不能——你走了！我找不到你！你走掉了！啊阿兹兹兹兹兹兹兹兹兹拉斐尔！哈阿兹兹兹兹拉——！”

他成了一条蛇，牙齿朝着在他们之上的黑色天空，好像他可能把天堂带回到他所在的水平线上。

作为权天使的阿兹拉斐尔在人类的罪恶中，对礼仪方面有着经验。并且如何站在他们的相反面激起他们的斗志来说也是一样。他考虑到他自己在这方面十分擅长，如果偶尔不会太松懈的话，这就解释了他为什么会允许自己沉溺于其中。一顿可口的饭菜、一本精美珍本，偶尔会和恶魔坐得太近，更多的是听建议点菜，等等，等等。

愤怒是个罕见的东西，只在最可怕的情况下才使用。如果他做了正确的事，他就不会这样做，他的耐心和信心总是使一切变得挺好 。盲目的愤怒跟他不沾边。即使对凡人来说，他也很难真正知道什么会使他们恢复元气。

克劳利是个乐观派，然而更多的是他喜欢向天使否认这一点。在表面下的总是满满的坏脾气，给幽默添点料和更多的实用主义观点，但是他用“一瓶不满半瓶咣当”对自己和世界的方式看起来使他可以挺起腰板了。

这里充斥着愤怒，都是由于缺乏一个如金子般闪亮的一线希望。黑色的宛如巨浪的烟使阿兹拉斐尔呛得要命并且产生了满满的恐惧和心碎的感觉。这是原始的、不带合理的想法，对其核心是毁灭性的并且比通过快递运输炸药还具有不稳定性。

这太可怕啦。

或者，他感觉它应该是那样的。取代了他应该充满了同情和耐心。“我失去了我的挚友。”在世界末日的这一刻并且他对他的无形体化只能用最简短的道歉、最简短的慰问来表达。并且在接下来的几个星期里，他们从没重温那一刻。书店挺好，阿兹拉斐尔重新有了身体，上头远远地和他们保持距离。

“我失去了我的挚友。”他的声音破碎，带着不同寻常的沙哑。好像他尖叫伤了自己并且没去管这些伤害。噢！他已经看起来不像他自己了。覆盖在煤灰里，干巴巴的，很皱，很脏—— 。他从来没见过如此不整洁的克劳利，至少在六千年里他没看过这个样子的对方。

噢克劳利！噢亲爱的，亲爱的克劳利！

在他有意识地作出决定去找他之前，他已做了行动。这条蛇盘成圈状，发出引人注目的嘶嘶声，盲目地将爬行动物的愤怒全然反映在囊双熟悉的谎言敬上。他毫不犹豫地扑向毒蛇，摔在了上面。他看到有攻击力的毒牙下意识的想尖叫，但他没有，只是抓得更紧了，把他的翅膀收了回去。

“我知道，亲爱的，我知道。这不公平。”他发现他自己气喘吁吁地、模糊不清地说着话大概能抚慰恶魔的话。在陪伴了六千年时间之后，他确信在心中的某个地方明白正确的单词组合。“你从来没有被抛弃过，尽管，这不是真的!你从来没有温和地走进那个良夜。你狂暴地、狂暴地、攻击着垂死的光芒。我就在这里。这是完全对的呀！我将会在这里待着直到你可以看见黎明。”

他不停地说着话，眼睛紧闭着就像一切都过了火。太多火焰，太多烟雾，太多怒气了。集中注意力瞧着鳞片，集中注意力拉近自己，仅仅把注意力集中在克劳利身上。

他不停地说着话。

他的双手轻轻地抚摸着平滑的、炽热的鳞片。他安静下来了。

仍然再说着话。距离更近了。

当他意识到自己在抚摸羽毛时，自己已经沉浸于惠特曼的那种风格中和令人窒息的安心中。一切都是那样。空气变得厚重和炽热中但是缺了前几分钟的那种刺鼻气味。他小心翼翼地睁开了眼。

从他的腿上看到那有一双明亮的黄色眼睛，勾勒出那张瘦削的脸。从那头红发一直到蛇皮皮鞋的前端可看出他的整洁和精心打理。

围绕着他们的是伊甸园。等等。不是。天花板是由玻璃做的，墙壁也是。这里是充斥着由愤怒喂养但是精心照料茂盛绿植的温室。他几乎没注意到。他无法把眼睛从在他大腿上盯着自己的恶魔身上移开。

瘦长的手接触到脸颊，试探性地抚摸着那。一股安慰在他的胸腔中爆炸开来，并且这是第一次，在如此长的生命中阿兹拉斐尔想要退让并且允许自己沉入那双手中，他把脸转过来，直到他的嘴唇想要吻克劳利手腕中的脉搏和——

“这都是是是是错的，难道不是吗？”克劳利最后说，剩余的嘶嘶声还在影响着说话。“有些些些事做错了。我们之前不在这儿。我在在在在……别处处处。”

阿兹拉斐尔抓住这个时机让自己清醒一些，“是的！我亲爱的，我害怕你正在遭受着某种精神攻击！这些都是你所幻想的。”

他的手指轻轻地在下巴上刮着，“你是真的，对吗？”

“我是不是经常勇敢地在你睡觉的时候露面？”天使开着玩笑，咧嘴笑了笑。

克劳利没回答，手指突然停止了它们的旅程。阿兹拉菲尔没把握地笑着。“我猜你应该有很多答案吧，是吗？”他尝试着用最后一个问题来推走新问题。

“这里有着各种各样的恶魔可以做这……事事事事，”克劳利思索着嘶声说，“人类在神秘方面深有经验。天使们也是。”

阿兹拉斐尔跟着点头。他不知道该说些什么他已经考虑过的但是他很高兴能得到克劳利在这事上的观点。这帮助了思考。他们之间已经有个一个答案。他们一起变强了。

克劳利双臂僵硬。“啊，地狱啊。这真真真真的感觉非常常常不好。”

所有东西都分崩离析。植物凋谢并且逐渐消失，地板塌陷。“不要再来一遍了！”他呻吟着并且抱紧了克劳利。“你没了我不能走！我将会……我将会跟着！”

克劳利再一次，令人生气地，没说话。用一种奇特的表情瞧着对方，而不是单纯的凝视。

然后他推走了阿兹拉斐尔，坠下去，变得破碎。

这次当阿兹拉斐尔回过神来，他已经满受挫折地喊出声来并且愤怒地几乎把床头柜上的时钟收音机扔出房间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 陈词滥调？大概吧。我们全都看完了，不是吗?没有修改太多，所以请原谅一些错误。不要忘了kudos，评论，收藏等等。


	4. 嫉妒一切

阿兹拉斐尔坐在克劳利的餐桌上，毫无必要地在鼻梁上架着阅读眼镜，在恶魔的办公室找到的一张干净纸上写着字。

骄傲。他用着他的熟悉字迹写着，在他继续描述克劳利第一个噩梦的细节之前，花了一点时间去欣赏着他发现的高质量钢笔。

愤怒。另一个能包含描述他所能记得的词汇，包括一些其他现在存在的感觉。直到他醒了也能没意识到这一点。但是在这里感觉像被观察着，就像在显微镜下看阿米巴虫。

在写出五个更多的词之前，他犹豫了一会，为未来留出足够的空间。贪婪、嫉妒、贪食、性欲、懒惰。

这就像那些梦的小道一样，尽管他没法了解顺序。一些东西仍在吸引着克劳利的最糟糕的性格和将其滥用，尽管他仍然不确定什么时候是个头。把他拉下水？去折磨他？仅仅是因为他们可以这样做？

天使挣扎着把头抵在桌子上，还合上了眼睛。他无需睡觉但是他已经精疲力竭。像玻璃纸一样薄。自从他到达克劳利的新房子后已经过了三个小时，但是感觉像过了好多天。

在楼上，房间里，一种新情感正在形成。

如果让他精疲力竭，那么它也一定让亲爱的克劳利感到虚弱。他按摩着两鬓，试着纾解恶魔能量所导致的压力，并且把身体健康抛在脑后。至少它被包含在这个屋子里。他没法想象到这些力量将会对毫无防备的人类会导致什么样的影响。

他在罪恶的词汇下划了线。敲击了几下纸张。然后停了下来。

到了该做另一次尝试时候了。

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他进入克劳利的梦的时候，很容易让自己保持头脑清醒。这次他从开始就有了运用智慧的准备了。他准备好面对各种各样的恐怖事情了。

他没准备好发现自己坐在圣詹姆公园长椅上的准备。头顶上是蓝天，空气中充满了花香的味道。鸭子们开心地在戏水，不是很远，孩子们高兴地朝它们扔面包。

克劳利在他通常在的地方，双腿叉开，好像要从木条中融化出来的一样，用隐藏在墨镜后的眼睛看着来来往往的人类。

阿兹拉斐尔欣慰地笑了。这很熟悉。他能够把控这个局面。“很好的一天。”他高兴地说着，希望能猜测出恶魔对现实有多少认识。

克劳利撇着嘴。“大概吧。听说南方的情况更好。混蛋。”

这真是个……奇怪的评论。阿兹拉斐尔向上“有一些阳光比没有强，是吧？”

“嗯，”他也回了话。

天使感觉到胃部又开始不适。“嗯……你希望吃午餐吗？”

“重点是什么？”克劳利有点恼怒，看向别处但是天使就在他的旁边。“我们不需要食物。我们不会饿。我们从不会像他们一样能够感觉到同样享受的感觉。真幸运，蠢猪们。”

啊。这就是嫉妒了吧。

“为什么你不回去奉承那些该死的书呢”克劳利继续说着，带着只有当他已经喝过龙舌兰酒才会说出来的一点苦涩。“这才是你想要去的地方。”

这让阿兹拉斐尔花了一段时间才忍住没去反驳这指控。相同的场景模式让人很容易沉迷。并开始和这男人互相嘲讽。除了他知道在恶魔的话中可没隐藏着任何好本性。

他很嫉妒阿兹拉斐尔在书店里所花的时间。听到克劳利欢迎加入自己，这让天使很困扰，

这从来不是他想要的，但是……但是这感觉里可能有着令人不太舒服的真相。他确实倾向于在书堆里带着，以至于成为一个令人烦恼的书店主。

阿兹拉斐尔深呼吸。善良。善良是解决嫉妒的良药。

在他旁边的克劳利开始怂恿他，一阵闪烁，愤怒又重新被点燃。“这些小屁孩们的家长在哪里？”他没给阿兹拉斐尔回答的机会，朝着快乐的小不点和鸭子们打了一个响指。“蠢货。难道他们不知道一些邪恶的家伙将会来到这里并且在任何时候都可以抓走他们吗？小孩们就像奇迹，他们仅仅是离开了这里！我发誓，人们不会得到他们所受的半点威胁。我可以做得更好。”

地面吞着孩子们就像吞食美味的食物一般，这让天使喊了出来。噢，这完全在作恶！

“再看看那些植物吧！”克劳利，突然站了起来，并且慢悠悠地走向那被精心打理的花坛。在克劳利的注视下，它们变得枯萎。“他们雇用了一些园丁，用人们的税来给他们付工资，他们竟然放任虫子吃花！这他妈可是最简单的工作只是看好这些植物，他还根本做不好。”

阿兹拉斐尔跟着他，伸出手，想缓解气氛，试着插入话，但是这根本不可能。他从来就不知道克劳利居然嫉妒他周围的一切。也许这就是他一直护在胸口或者说是拒绝承认的事情。

“还有你！他们全都有永恒的生命还都受到上帝喜爱与保护，还有什么？他们仍然想要踩在我的头上？你们还不够吗？！”克劳利与头顶上的灰蓝色的天空较上劲，他的牙齿开始变成蛇的毒牙。“而我却他妈的不知道这里是多么的好！能够想象到你可以不去关心并且只是去做你的工作，而不是问这五百万个问题！”

嫉妒上帝的爱，因被忽略而嫉妒，嫉妒人们想做什么就可以做什么，嫉妒所有他得不到的东西。

“为什么你在这里？难道我没告诉你要上车吗？”克劳利生气地说着，慢慢地走着路。蓝色的天空。所有东西都变得沉闷、灰乎乎的、看起来很痛苦。

阿兹拉斐尔微笑着。

“我想来这里。我想花一天时间陪着你，”他努力鼓舞对方。这不是一个谎言。到目前为止，他的一天都是围着克劳利的，并且别的地方他也不想去。

看起来这个真的刺激到恶魔了。“呃？”他挪了挪身子，把视线转向别处。“好吧……你不需要做这个。”

阿兹拉斐尔接近他，还重重的戳了一下克劳利的额头。“这一定很难吧，想要这么多还只想要一点点回报。如果你需要我的注意，你只需开口。你对孩子们，或者植物们，或者天堂，或者地狱做不了什么……但是你可以谈谈我，对吧？我就在这里。”

克劳利在眼镜之上眉毛抬得高高的，“你想在这里？”

“为什么不呢，当然想在这里！”阿兹拉斐尔大笑着，对这个承认很是高兴。他当然想在这里。难道克劳利不知道吗？六千年的友谊是对自然秩序的蔑视难道没教给他些什么东西吗？

“为什么？”他听起来像在询问一些秘密，在他的声音里有着一些希望，一种……一种……什么东西在他的光环里。他靠近对方，公园消失了。他的所有注意力都集中于阿兹拉斐尔身上了。

“为什么？”天使重复着。事实上，为什么……为什么他们总是寻找对方呢？为什么他们要赌上生命去拯救世界呢?人类啊，确定地说……但是……但是只要阿兹拉斐尔跟随他，克劳利乐意把这一切都抛开。

他已经想要接受了。甚至如果世界结束，但是只要他和克劳利不会自相残杀，那么一切都会变好的。这是一种自私的想法，在这想法冒出的时候他已经扔掉了它。

“我……我想这么多美好的东西都会变得更好，只要你在我身边就可。无论是整理书，吃饭，还是喂鸭子。”他的声音失去了力量，脸颊还有点红。“你乐意为我脱离原轨……我不相信你从来没为我做过这么多事情。我……我嫉妒你知道我将要在哪里的能力。”

克劳利靠近了。为什么需要靠这么近啊？！“天使……”他开始说，愤怒和嫉妒都消失了。所有他想要的东西只不过是站在自己的面前，阿兹拉斐尔意识到……并且立刻感到惊慌。这是不是意味着克劳利是……？！

“又来？”这不是克劳利的声音。这个声音拖得很长还听起来有点恼怒了。“我希望你不要打断我。这让一切都变难了。”

克劳利和阿兹拉斐尔都跳了起来，在渐渐渗入的黑暗中寻找着声音来源。

克劳利的手就像那样放在他的肩膀上。什么时候它到这里的？

“轮到你了，愚蠢的天使。如果继续这样，我将会去找事。这将使我变得暴躁。你不会想看到那个样子的。”

克劳利动了一下，嘶声说。“我知道这个声声声声音！阿兹拉斐尔！你需要——！”

无论他需要什么他都找不到了。在交通堵塞中，一个呜呜声在烟雾中发着声音，使他的声音消失了和他们的记忆也随风飘散了。

当他回到卧室时他发现自己正躺在克劳利的身上，脸贴在对方的胸前。他的头和耳朵伴随着疼痛还在嗡嗡地响着，并且在他的脸上有些令人担心的热度在慢慢消退。他赶忙擦了擦脸，已经想好准备回去——

他的手变红了。

阿兹拉斐尔的耳朵流血了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嫉妒是个创作东西时感觉不到你的手变得沉重的小婊子。


	5. 暴食和贪欲是一个硬币的两面

心烦没用，”她说着，把右手边的茶勺弄直。她的茶保持着未被碰过的状态。“你被告知过他很聪明。他俩都是。”  
她隔着桌子暂时的盟友发怒了，撞翻了银器。“现在是不是你的手工艺品被拆坏啦，是吗？我刚才一不小心做了这个，现在这自命不凡的权天使和伊甸园里的蛇正在嘲弄我！”  
“你在开玩笑。我的工作正处于危险之中。如果我失败了，我会失去数千年的尊重。”她是干练的和不屈的，总是如此。“当我第一次要求解决这事的时候，如果你只是把恶魔交给我，现在就没这么多事了。”  
“我没做那些选择。是别西卜大人让我们那样做的。另外，你也没把那个天使交给我们。”  
“他是我们的。上帝的下属将不会遭受如此折磨。”  
“恐怕我们做得更好吧，嗯？”他露出了锋利的牙齿。  
“我看的出来，六千年对你的仁慈和风度没能做出一点影响。”然而，她微笑着无情地，高兴地，讲述了一个完全不同的事情。  
“你知道什么，尿液？*这是一样的。”  
——————————————————————————————————  
至少他还没聋。这是在这么大年纪第一次担心流血，但是他的听力没受损。流血像身心上的回应。阿兹拉斐尔在书店有一些涉及到这方面的书。他短暂地考虑了一下是否应该去拿那些书，或者实施个奇迹把他们运过来……  
他决定反对这想法。一个是需要把他亲爱的克劳利留在一边，另一个是吸引不必要的注意。  
相反，他在克劳利的办公室找着……一些东西，一些。一本书，一个文件，一个巨大的用潦草笔记写的“攻击者的名字是---”的海报。一些线索对他的问题起着帮助。  
任何让他分心的东西都不能让他忘记现在被这侵入体伤害了身体。如果在这奇遇中严重受伤了呢？  
天堂在上，如果做梦时被杀了，那克劳利会怎么样呢？！  
这令人担忧。这太痛苦了。阿兹拉斐尔想过，如果当他在孤注一掷中拿起克劳利的手机，为了那些有用的信息并且像用他总看到的对方的操作那样在屏幕上挥来挥去，他可能会焦虑不安。  
他从没期待过和自己的笑脸面对面。它是来自他们上一次聚餐在新开的戈登拉姆齐餐厅里，并且他确定自己喝了四杯上好的波尔图酒。，当他正在充满激情地分析着托马斯·斯特尔那斯·艾略特*的时候，突然的拍照的声音把他吓坏了，完全地令想法脱了轨。  
他清楚地记得克劳利看起来十分惊讶，还极度地感到尴尬。“啊。抱歉。这是在尝试发消息。继续说吧。”在那时，阿兹拉斐尔觉得没法合适地去质疑他。  
照片被小心地拍下来了，没有模糊或者什么意外的迹象。事实上，它是如此的完美地被拍下来，被当做克劳利手机主屏幕的屏保。  
阿兹拉斐尔把设备放回了原处，让它面朝下，在收回手之前，他的手指得摩擦了那冰凉的金属好一会。他挺直肩膀，挺起胸膛，还敏捷地离开了房间。  
他又试着拿起手机。  
并且之后的动作也又重复了一次。  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
一只鸟在窗台边上放声歌唱。它的羽毛就像白雪一样白，它的身体蓬松且活跃。它唱地响亮还很甜美，轻柔，很具有抚慰人心的效果。有时它傻笑着，就像在和世界对话一样。其他时候它把自己打扮得漂漂亮亮的，还用一种对附近世界好奇的方式抬起头。这传递了爱，还为了远方的事物被爱。  
阿兹拉斐尔立即发现自己喜欢那小东西。克劳利歪斜着躺在一张看起来很不舒服的现代沙发上，似乎也被吸引住了。他狭窄的竖瞳注视在那可爱的小家伙上，视线跟着小家伙的动作一起变化。  
天使在利用这一刻去观察周围。这看起来有点像克劳利之前公寓的缩小版，但是角度都错了。爱手艺就是这样描述非欧几里得的。阿兹拉斐尔认为这一切都令人恼火。  
空间里挤满了各式各样的东西。唱片、艺术品、珠宝、衣服，还有克劳利从没谈过的，看起来眼熟到非常奇怪的，天使们扭作一团的鹰状雕塑。对他来说，这里的东西太多，无法清点清楚。这个房间东西多到让天使侧身去走向克劳利。  
一个怪异的呼喊“等等！”吓到了他。当他跳起来时，他撞上了一些不整齐的光盘，这让这些东西飞了出去。如果克劳利没发现这些迹象的话。相反，他的半个身体挂在窗户上。小鸟还在视线中，但是歌唱的声音非常弱了。  
没过一会，克劳利就回来了，紧紧地住着窗户框，黄色的眼睛看着周围，完全忽视了阿兹拉斐尔的存在。那个镀金的小笼子发着光着，在这之前天使确信从没见过这样的。克劳利戏剧性地松开窗框，然后迅速地抓住那个笼子。  
放在窗台上的盘子中有着混在一起的种子和酒。克劳利用着一股阿兹拉斐尔几乎没见过的窒息的耐心等待着。  
现在，阿兹拉斐尔发现自己对这感情异常地熟悉。大多天使感觉到情感都会离开但是除了上帝的爱。但是他考虑到自己是个异常地优雅的、活跃的，喜欢为人类更好地生活而发明打发时间的存在。他对全人类和地球上的生物充满了爱。  
当克劳利抓住笼子，故意诱惑那只小鸟，这大概就是他感受到了一股感情的原因吧。毕竟，他仍然能听到那长着羽毛的小家伙唱歌，尽管恶魔想要据为己有。  
这个超越了嫉妒。这也是暴食的表现。他的过度纵欲看起来表现在，恶魔若没有为自己而唱的歌就没办法放松表现出来。  
阿兹拉斐尔合上眼睛。不能感到沮丧。这不是真的。这只是个梦，还是用象征主义所做的。他只需要理解那些东西——  
这里有着刺痛的嘶嘶声，一个笼子发出的喀拉喀拉的声音，收到惊吓的小鸟的叫声。他的眼睛在这时睁开了，看到毒蛇卷起笼子，金属栅栏被它压弯，还使笼子翻了一个个。在里面的那只小鸟仍在唱歌，很明显能看出现在在发生什么。被缠得越来越紧，越来越紧。金属栅栏被压得更弯了，在某些地方还被折断了，穿过了炭黑色的鳞片。毒蛇的需求是拥有这个威胁毁掉他们的容易忽视的小东西。  
情感变成了义愤和盲目的惊慌。这对阿兹拉斐尔来说是毫不熟悉的。他甚至在撒旦从土里钻出来的时候也没感到害怕。他甚至在至高之战的时候也没感受到这种充满正义的感觉。这节想有什么东西在他的皮肤下爬动，并且直接对着他的大脑轻声低语。“贪欲。暴食的好伙伴。他是从不索取却充满期待的人吗？”  
直到火钳已经紧紧地握在手里，阿兹拉斐尔才注意到它。铁做的。铁是个好东西。自从远古起，人类就已经用它制作东西了。  
铁会融化。  
它像一把剑一样在蛇的身体上滑动，鲜血喷洒，把他从笼子里打出来。  
笼子空了。  
他心烦着拍打着翅膀，当他传唤他们的时候，也没产生任何疑问。他的为以一种令人恶心的方式绞作一团。他的胸部绷得紧紧地，以至于没法很好地呼吸。鲜血从耳朵里涌出。  
这里没有蛇了。不再有了。 这里只有克劳利，纤细的四肢和睁大的眼睛，摸着发际线下的伤口，摸索着血流不止的地方。他缓慢地抬起头，黄色眼睛与蓝眼睛的视线交融了。  
恐惧像大水一样冲洗着天使。火钳掉在地上，发出啪嗒的响声，在令人吃惊地寂静中发出震耳欲聋的声音。  
“克-克劳利！”他结结巴巴地说，喉咙里和他的胸口一样紧。“噢！我亲爱的！噢克劳利！我这样做不是意味着——！”  
受伤的男人移开视线，一种死气沉沉的微笑在他的脸上挂着。“这这这没事。你没有听到他们的笑声吗，天使？”  
除了肾上腺素的增长和心脏的跳动声，他什么也听不到。但是……如果他真的试过的话，他可以感受到残酷激起了微笑。满足来自别处。他能感受到这个游戏已经改变了。  
“天使”。这声不是温柔的，也不是个疑问。它是一种引起注意的需要。恶魔抬头看着他带着一种本应不是如此的优雅。这是一种开放，还是什么其他的东西，在这 掌掴之后，无论嫉妒和暴食的情感会不会传递。他抬起腿，张开双臂，凝视着天使。“我原谅你啦。”  
从没，哪怕有一次在他永恒的生命中，除了上帝，他从没感到需要被人原谅。  
这是个让他想象不到的慰藉。  
罪恶被砸碎了。  
“你本来不应该这样做的……”他发现自己轻声说着，力气消散了。“我想着去帮忙，然后……你本不应该那样做的！”  
克劳利碰着他，露出了惊恐的表情。“天使！阿兹拉斐尔！等等！”  
太迟了。  
阿兹拉斐尔发现自己坐在克劳利的床边，在这一刻，心脏仍然痛得厉害。在他之前，恶魔的血液已经从发际线出涌出，在黑色床单上留下了一片黑色的、湿乎乎的污渍。  
他忍不住想着接下来会发生什么。他跪了下来，颤抖着抽泣起来。

*乌列尔的谐音。尿液：Urien 乌列尔：Uriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我们降至最低点吧，嗯？这就是最低点。  
再一次说明，这文章未被检查过。如果我再一次去检查，我会疯掉的。然后你们就看不到这篇文章了。大概当一切都说完的时候，我将会好好地检查一下它。


	6. 不太多的性欲

阿纳斯玛女巫感到困惑。一开始只是简单地在占卜，后来变得惊慌。

她那珍贵的水晶做的摆动链条一直摇摇晃晃，还指向右边，有时拉扯着链条完全呈水平状态。有时它会回到原处，无力地吊在那里，不久之后被拉起来。

在她把水晶放下之后，它使劲地拉扯着自身，镶嵌到右边的墙上去，这时候，她才决定，也许，这需要调查一下。

“纽特？可以让迪克在不杀掉我们的情况下送我们去伦敦吗？我相信这是个问题。”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

严格地来说，天使们从不祈祷。他们于上帝的精华中诞生，拥有相较上帝较少的一部分权力。他们知道她的面容和声音。重要的是，上帝看起来像是个长期缺席的超级大家长。

如果克劳利要醒来，发现他在做祈祷，阿兹拉斐尔确信对方会以发脾气作为结尾。但这没法让他停手。

“求您了，”他对着天花板说，想象着他正直接对着上天说话。严格的来说，他知道上帝是全能的，并且没有什么比她知道的更多了，说，在床头柜上已经被遗忘的那恩赐的植物。大多数祈祷者都倾向于直接对天堂祈祷，所以，他也这样做了。“求您了。我知道他与您毫无关系。但是……我不是。是吧？请给我一点点力量。或者！或者如果让这烂摊子马上停止，那样的话我将会很感谢您！”

他顿了一下。“我承诺在至少五十年里兹饭店都不会有美味的晚餐了！”

一阵寂静。

“……一百年？”他伴随着渐渐逝去的希望，嘟囔着。没有回应。他已经不再期待了。但是他是个天使，还是有点调皮的那种。在视线的边缘处，她拥有着一个整个的多元宇宙。他可能从没被嘈杂声盖住过。

他已经为克劳利那无感觉的、熟睡的脸清理过血迹了。那里没有伤口，但是……但是他希望他能够看到一个伤口，仅仅是在这副肉体下有着痕迹。

在大革命期间，阿兹拉斐尔曾被给予一把火焰剑。他曾经和朋友们玩着骑士与龙的游戏，然后羽毛被烧焦，圣体也烧到了。一个游戏，在某种程度上来说，他做得不错。这是同情心。

然后他被派往东门，有了之前可能所作所为不对的，令人惊讶的认识。不久之后他就发现真正的同情心是付出自己，给予那些有需要的人，并且不要求回报。

所以他送出了那把剑。

他的腿变得僵硬，所以他不得不歇歇腿，只是坐在床的边缘上，凝视着克劳利。

……克劳利经常奉献自己。頻率高过阿兹拉斐尔。

他想了想那只站在窗台上唱歌的小小鸟，总是轻快地把歌唱给他人。

“当这结束的时候，”他轻声对这睡觉的人说着话，“直到最后，我将会道歉。我将会奉献得更多。我将会不会再让你陷入尴尬的窘境并且使你高兴。我将不会说为什么……但是我们都知道，不是吗？然后，有一天，我们中的一个将会打破这局面，然后找到那该说的话。你知道我的意思，是吧？”

再一次的，从高处或者是他的旁边，没有人做出回应。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

到了这，阿兹拉斐尔就知道他要处理那种罪行了。夜店里充满的汗水、舞蹈和扭动的身体就已经是个够明显的线索了。空气尝起来像带着咸乎乎的汗水，并且这里的音乐震耳欲聋。

这对性欲来说是个好地方。他想。

迄今为止，这是个最拥挤的梦。他几乎无法呼吸，旁边的人紧紧地靠在他的身上。他几乎什么也看不到，就像有一个制雾的机器很好地做着它的工作一样。并且这里看起来好像有一些闪光灯伴随着音乐的拍子闪着。很明显，克劳利不会跟癫痫病患者一起出去闲逛。

知道了他朋友们的爱好之后，他就做了酒吧专门用的霓虹灯。然后他找到了鼻子上架着墨镜，歪斜的嘴角上挂着傻乎乎的笑容，在发际线下有一道难看伤痕的他，他的脸上还因为喝了太多酒而染上的红色。

他的手正有力地抓在漂亮姑娘的大腿上。

天使小小地停住了一下。是。好的。性欲。他不是个正派的人。这完全是个人类的发明，就像纯洁和婚姻。性爱是美妙的事情，同时也是正常的、原始行为。一次愉悦的纵欲就像焦糖布丁或者装订好的书。

……但是克劳利的纤细手指的指肚就在她的下面画着圈圈。姑娘因此发笑。

阿兹拉斐尔突然感到他想钻进酒吧里去喝上一大杯满满的伏特加。坦率地说，燃烧度可比现在他胸部里的热度还要高。

精确的来说，在尽力不做一个全然的伪君子的情况下，他怎样才能好好地完成这事呢？不，作为一名权天使，这从不是他的任务。他可是被纯洁教导的天使。他不知道从哪里开始做事。最近的事情就是应该阻止眼前的恶魔，阻止他欺骗这快乐的、带着不可动摇信念的修女。

……这已经没那么多障碍物了，并且有了更多的“如果你相信自己，我就能进入这修道院开的啤酒厂”和“不，牧师不会把它神圣化的”，还有“十二匹醉熏熏的马在陵墓里取笑着它们在这里发现的瓷片”。

他的想法被一只搭在他身上的手打断了。克劳利咧嘴笑着，醉醺醺的。他的女性同伴离开了酒吧，看起来好像被冒犯到了。“天使！”恶魔嘟囔着，事实上这声音几乎微不可闻。“很高兴知道你在这里!点点儿东西吧，我为你买单。”

阿兹拉斐尔眨眨眼睛，非常吃惊。“克劳利，我不在这里喝东西。我要在这——”

“我知道你为什么在这里。”克劳利手摆了摆，打断了他的话。“你在这里是因为这里有人在跳舞！你还有一点力气离开这里，嗯？”

在这种完全不同的情况下，阿兹拉斐尔将会指出来这不是他所想象的场景。如果他想要去酒吧，他会黏在安静地酒馆里，来上一次纵享欢乐的聊天，喝上一大杯酒。这里也太吵了，还有点幽闭，让人感到恐惧了吧。

再一次他发现自己被打断了。克劳利的身体紧紧地靠着他的身体，甚至当天使僵硬到一动不动的时候，他也会随着音乐晃动身体。他的手臂靠着他的肩膀，好像他们是在毕业舞会上跳慢舞的小青年。

“我很清楚你想要什么，”他嘟囔着，再次露出一个咧开嘴，嘴角勾着的笑容。“不会有人来到这里来拯救什么，你明白。他们来这里是因为想喝酒，想要温暖身体的触碰，不带着那些脏乱。”

“看起来你好像在找一个温暖的躯体。”在阿兹拉斐尔甚至已经有机会重新考虑事情之前，这些话已经从克劳利的嘴里说出了。他设法看起来像是个惊恐的样子。“我的意思是——你的朋友小姐，她——”

“会很好的。她有这个可爱的朋友，你知道吗？就是那种在任何情况下都能坚持到底的人。她在浴室里。”他歪斜着做着，戏剧性地低声说着话，他在天使的耳旁呼出热气。“他们拥有彼此。我只是……让机器转得更快了。”

“让机器转得更快了？”他呆呆地重复这句委婉的话。“啊……你……你不会要……？”

“和你在这里？”他吃惊地看着他，“当你在这里的时候，我为什么就会需要这个呢？”

“我曾经打过你！”阿兹拉菲尔脱口而出，回忆起上一个非常真实的梦，“我用铁具打过你！”

克劳利看着他，另一种特殊的、令人难以捉摸的表情出现在他的脸上。然后他慢慢地靠近，拥抱他，所有的什么礼仪呀都在这一刻消散了。手在头发里穿梭，这让他看起来闪闪发光，嘴唇擦过颈部，热气在他耳边被呼出——

“你是真的吗？”刺耳的声音让他几乎听不见问题，还有他自己的心跳声。他晕乎乎的。

“我……是的。我是。我来这里帮你。”他真诚地回答。“……我经常和你待在这里吗？”

克劳利没回答。“你是真的吗？每一次？真的吗？”

“是的？”这是他唯一能说的了。

恶魔把拉回来……拉回去。在他们中间有了一个合适的距离。阿兹拉斐尔没时间去哀伤丢失的东西……但是他还是感觉到它。上帝啊，他感觉到了它。他快速地开口。“仔细听着，你将不会醒来。你已经做过好多梦了……在——嗯——罪行之上形成的梦，并且……并且我想有些东西正在操控着你走向疯狂或者在精神方面想让你击垮你!我的意思是，远远超过一个恶魔已经拥有的！我已经试了一天了——”

“阿兹拉斐尔。”克劳利平视着他，给了他一个坚决的眼神，从没看到过的机敏在眼里一闪而过。“如果它也会摧毁你呢？”

天使快速地摇着头。“别想！当你头脑清醒的时候，我们必须做个计划——”

“我能控制住局面，”克劳利生气地说，活动了一下肩膀。

“你要知道这不可能！”阿兹拉斐尔傲慢地说。“我们待会再担心我！如果你发现梦里有什么东西，什么都行！现在我需要你告诉我。”

克劳利发出一声受伤的声音，忍住了再次观察，他的眉毛以一种“好吧但是你不会想听到的”的方式皱成一团，看着周围的东西。“啊……好吧……这里通常不是这样的。它通常是更小一些的。没这么多人。嗯……还有……还有我们有张私人桌子。”

阿兹拉菲尔抬起头，“我很抱歉，‘我们？’谁是‘我们’？”

“好吧……我和你，是吧？”他眼神坚定地看着远处，没敢看阿兹拉斐尔。“你只是这里唯一不变的……除了你没有像往常一样喝醉。”

有一会，阿兹拉斐有点迷失了。他艰难地咽着唾沫。“还有……嗯……其他的吗？”

克劳利在身体变得僵硬之前仍然持续看着周围的环境。“嗯。乌列尔和贝尔菲戈尔*在这之前从没出现在我的梦里。”

两个人意识到他们在被监视着。

克劳利越来越清醒，醉醺醺的梦一下子变成了混乱的梦。然后是愤怒的梦。“真他妈该死的贝尔菲戈尔！”

“乌列尔，”阿兹拉斐尔小声地说着，在回忆中揉着肚子。在还不算世界末日之前他们找过他，还在肚子上给了他一拳。乌列尔，充满着正义。乌列尔，像其他恶魔一样冷酷无情。北门的守护者，雷和恐怖的看管者，天使的悔改。“哦天哪，我们可能必死无疑。”

克劳利靠近了阿兹拉斐尔那一边，眼睛直勾勾地盯着贝尔菲戈尔。

“去他妈从周日开始的五种罪行。”*他嘶嘶地说着，舌头上藏着毒液。

当他们的手握在一起的时候，他们都没因为害羞而甩开。相反是握得更紧了。

他们这一边在对抗着……他们。

*基督教中七宗罪中的懒惰的化身

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我们开始吧，伙计们。


	7. 他坠落了

“A.Z.Fell.”牛顿大声地读出符号，歪着头看着它们。“我很想知道‘A’代表的意思。或者Z的意思。”

阿纳斯玛试着阻止路人注意拉着自己的、像侦探猎犬一样的小小的水晶链条。“坠落天使？*”她耸耸肩，露出了一个微笑。“尽管他说过这是另一个约定。”她看着关着的店铺，并且对过去的几个小时感到不解。所以说，他真的很厌恶自己的书店。在避免天启之后，她想，当他们谈论起来的时候，他已经被嘲笑过多次。

谁曾经听过一个天使正运营着一家书店呢？另外，如果他真的如他自己所说是一个‘珍贵名书的书商’，那她的书怎么会出现在大火中？

“另一个坠落的斑马。”*纽特嘟囔着，露出一个小小的、颇为淘气的微笑。“另一个是一只恶魔，对吗？就是我迷惑不解的那个——嗯——暗示，一个猎巫人真正能做的事情。”

“傲慢的热心的坠落。”*在继续前进，装作好像她从没说过话一样之前，她快速地说着俏皮话。“就是他。他有着许多只眼睛。”

她的水晶做的链条持续地坠着，并且她企图用她的袖子掩盖那个东西。它用着巨大的能量试着挣脱开来，变得越来越难以控制。他们离那个东西越来越近了。

牛顿正苦苦思索着Z的含义。“愤怒的……僵尸！坠落的，”他终于能够扳回一局了。“对。米克贾格尔。*”

“是的！天哪，他动起来像——啊——地狱一样，一直在困扰着我。”她突然被吓到。她已经在这场奇怪的用首字母拼词的比赛中输掉了。

她手里的链子在发热。

太近了。

“双重与贝菲格尔和乌列尔的约会。”克劳利坐在他们面前的椅子上耸了耸肩，呻吟道。

“约会？”在互相交换一个颇为不屑的表情之前，乌列尔和阿兹拉斐尔在同一时间问问题。

恶魔看起来丝毫没被这个短暂的、愤怒的凝视困扰到。怒目而视是一种艺术形式，可是在放在两个天使身上滑稽无比。贝尔芬格拿着一只不知从哪搞出来的看起来蠢乎乎的雪茄，然后点了它，用手指弹走了灰。“我得说，克蠕利，当他们在世界末日的时候把我叫醒，告诉我不用去干仗了，但是让我去拷问你。这让我很难过。是不是有点被你感染到了，你感受到那种情绪了吗？这一觉害了你。真好。我真的很高兴能看到这一幕。”

“是克劳利。”恶魔用不屑的语气说出正确的名字。“所以这真的是个拷问，哈？因为你不能在我圣水的洗礼下能全身而退，所以你钻进我的脑子里来？”

“这是在其中的另外的事了。”贝尔芬格耸了耸肩，用力地吸了一大口雪茄。眼神犀利的绿眼睛盯着他不放。“尽管我将会非常喜欢看到你泡在圣水浴缸里的反应。”

“我也喜欢看到那一幕。”乌列尔冷酷地回答，根本不屑于看阿兹拉斐尔。“尽管，加百列将不会赞成这一点的。”

阿兹拉菲尔明白了其中的含义。他们知道了。或者他们仅仅是在猜测。无论是不是故意透露出假消息……或者可能这只是乌列尔所想的。“他将会赞同这一点的！”

乌列尔没笑但是在声音中充满了奇怪的愉悦。“我正手握主动权。”

然而并没有。

克劳利伸出了叉状的舌头，在厌烦中嘶嘶地吐着它。“看到天堂和地狱一起如此亲密的合作还挺不错。”

“难道不是吗？”乌列尔嘟囔着，眼睛盯着阿兹拉斐尔，好像盯着克劳利会恶心到他们自己。“自从末日的时候，贝尔芬格和我就已经熟悉对方了。我们在一起工作很合适。”

“啊，尿液！”贝尔芬格咧嘴笑了出来，融化的绿色液体从脸上流了下来。“我就知道你想我！”

令人惊奇的是，乌列尔没因为这个污秽的生物念错自己的名字而抗议。真有意思。阿兹拉斐尔突然发现自己用着一种全新的兴趣看着这场戏。

“我希望你能私下解决这个事情，阿兹拉斐尔。”乌列尔继续说着这个事情，好像恶魔没有奉承他们。“你可真不幸，你在这种情况下选择了这样做。在恶魔克蠕利之后——”

“克劳利，”阿兹拉斐尔插话道。获得了正处被审问的男人的一个赞同的点头。

“——克蠕利叫起来更好。并且他会被遭受精神上的摧毁，我将会接受你的悔改。”

“你可真善良。”阿兹拉斐尔干巴巴地说着。

“现在，”乌列尔等着他，忌惮他再次打断自己。“现在，上帝在这里看着你的一举一动，我所做的决定也是上帝的旨意。”

贝尔芬格握紧了夹在又黄又锋利的牙齿中的雪茄从慢慢溶解的座椅中站了起来。克劳利也做了同样的事情，把椅子搞得哗啦哗啦响。他的肌肉紧绷着，阻止着动作松散下去。

“说实话，我不知道你为什么没在最初的时候堕落。”乌列尔消极地评论着。他稳稳地坐在椅子上，眼神从没离开过他的天使同伴。“是你造出了这一大堆麻烦，我说的没错。在开战时，你还不愿意加入天堂的军队，还有……但是你可真是个不听话的天使，难道我说的不对吗？你让世俗玷污了圣体。”

贝尔芬格没有选择围着桌子转圈，而是选择穿过它，慢慢地消掉每一块。在克劳利梦中的人类也一块慢慢消失了。

克劳利站在他们中间。“贝尔芬格。哎呀，让我们花点时间——”

阿兹拉斐尔在警觉中向后退了一步，失去平衡，掉进了可怕的深渊里。并且他在里面大幅度着做着动作。“你不能这么做！你没得到允许！”

“这一点也不像是堕落，阿兹拉斐尔。”乌列尔以嘲讽的语气嘟囔着。“其实什么也没有发生。如果有什么内部发生的事情影响到了外部的话？好吧，这可真不行。一个冷酷无情的恶魔可是会预料到的。”

“噢，乌列尔。”贝尔芬格快乐地呻吟了一声。“你说的这个。撒旦啊，我是多么想让你做我的奴隶啊。”

克劳利拉住了天使，试着把他拉出淤泥。“快停下来！你不能没有我！我们还有好多事没做呢！快点毁掉我以此让他原谅你！”

“才不！”阿兹拉斐尔斩断了恐惧。他抬头，在淤泥没过肩膀的时候眼睛睁得大大的，用疯狂的眼神盯着乌列尔。“加百列会说什么呢？她会说什么呢？”

乌列尔毫无兴趣地看着他。“什么也不会说。他们将会对此毫不知情。”

当天使完全地坠入厚重的、令人窒息的黑泥中，克劳利只能尖声喊着各种糟糕的话，包括毒誓。

*他试着还原出A.Z.Fell.原文：Angel Zat Fell

*同上。原文：Another zebra fell

*同上。原文：Arrogant zeal fell

*我从MICK JAGGER的官方网站上找到了介绍。我大略翻译一下。

米克贾格尔是摇滚的首要代表人物，是最有影响力的英国音乐家。总是作为最棒的摇滚乐队，即滚石乐队的领歌手而被人认出，他还是表演的典范，拥有着在今天看来也无与伦比的创造力

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这可真是个短小的一篇。大概是个插曲？它会把下面的事情串联起来。


	8. 苏活区里的懒恶魔

女巫和前女巫猎人在到达时不知该如何做事。这是如何把这个精巧的小房子卷入这么糟糕的麻烦当中去呢？然而阿纳斯玛可以看到那令人紧张的运动着的黑色光环，水晶挂链的力量如此之大以至于牛顿不得不和她一起抓着那个，担心它自己从边上溜出去，跑到房子里面去。

“我非常相信我可以感受到那个。”纽特轻声说着，不安出现在脸上。阿纳斯玛一点也不惊讶。很多过路人都经过这里，无论他们是否能意识到，他们都在过马路或者匆匆走过以避免把可怜的能量释放到世界中。

当她的手掌摸到大门的时候，近乎愤怒的尖叫开始在耳边环绕。尖叫声让窗户开始发抖，还让这对小情侣的受了伤。这光环被一些红色对抗着并且还被愤怒和焦虑添了把火。

水晶炸裂了。

下一秒她就顺着小路飞奔起来，要记得，她正在用力地敲着门，而在后面的男友正焦躁不已，但从没告诉她马上停下来而是关心着她。

花了好长时间用力地敲着门，而最后那门可算打开了。令人惊讶的是，门上的防盗链还没有脱落。她见过那张脸，当然只是在一段很短的时间内见过。有着奇特眼睛的恶魔。

那双黄眼睛愤怒地眯起来，让她几乎看不见那双眼睛了。

“什么？”他喊出来并且她确信自己看见了锋利的牙齿。“你想要什么？”

从来没有人像穿着高跟鞋的阿纳斯玛一样只是让自己被吼着，并且让这个头发乱糟糟的恶魔脸上有了一层可以让山崩塌的表情。

恶魔用竖瞳盯着他们。“女巫。还有傻逼男巫。”

牛顿在她后面发出来一声愤慨的声音。

“我想你可能陷入了麻烦中，对吗？”她问，然后没被同意就溜进了屋子。她觉得什么礼节之类的事情已经无所谓了，因为这个‘男人’看起来要炸平伦敦。

克劳利倒是因为她的无理息了怒，然后跟着她，没关门，所以她那困惑的男朋友就能想进去的话就可以进去。

“是什么泄露了这个事？”他看起来被激怒了，随时可能发动攻击。

“一切。”阿纳斯玛含糊地说着，好奇地环顾周围的东西。附近的物件都非常时髦但又惊人的正常。她还想着能看到恶魔的装饰品和献祭的痕迹。取而代之的是令人惊奇的、郁郁葱葱的植物和令人印象深刻的大量唱片收藏。“可以告诉我吗？”

\--------------------------------------

克劳利停下了尖叫，发现自己正用着一种困惑无比还掺杂着点愤怒的声音，叙述着天堂和地狱失败的惩罚、他的关于贝尔芬格和乌列尔……还有阿兹拉斐尔的梦。而自己正晕乎乎地坐在楼上的床边上坐着。位置互换了。他无法像阿兹拉斐尔为他所做的一样来集中注意力，建立起强大的联系。

这对阿兹拉斐尔比诺克斯堡安保还严格的，被封锁住的光环没有一点帮助。他不知道这是不是他们的敌人做的或者是他的天使在无意识地情况下做的但是这真的让一切事情都困难起来了。当然这事情还会变得更糟糕。阿兹拉斐尔让一切事情变得比需要做的更糟糕了。混蛋。

真是个美丽的、好心肠的、软萌的、高尚的混蛋。

傻逼男巫正在他的厨房里煮着茶，他停顿了好长时间来发出一声嘶声，因为他用错了茶。那茶只能给他的客人喝，唯一的那位客人。

他一定是用多了恶魔的声音，因为下一件做的事就是对着那打破特别定制的蓝色格子茶杯的男人发出嘶嘶的声音。

女巫，对于她来说，正仔细地倾听着，像整合信息一样凝视着远处。克劳利发现自己挺喜欢她。她看起来很自信，并且他很欣赏她面对神秘之物时脸上比任何一个凡人都镇静的表情。

最后，她叹了一口气，把眼镜摘了下来，揉着她的鬓角。“我从没想过天使还能那么刻薄。”

克劳利哼了一声。“相信我。他们可以做到，并且他们就是那样的。”

“难道他们不应该……很亲切吗？”她的男朋友勇敢地说，赚了一个来自恶魔的怒视。他扫着打破了的瓷器。克劳利选择拒绝回答这么傻的东西。他想他们的行为就很好的说明了神圣之物是多么仁慈。

就目前来说，世界上就一个好天使，并且就在克劳利还够不到的楼上。

“听起来他们像是利用了你的本性来摧毁你的内部。”阿纳斯玛嗡嗡地说，说她正对着房间里的人说话，还不如说是自言自语。她把眼镜重新架回鼻梁上，看着愤怒的恶魔。“他们将会像这样对待一个天使吗？他们甚至会……摧毁他？”

克劳利又哼了一声还翻了个白眼。“阿兹拉斐尔正自吹自擂。就像我知道的那样，他已经很长时间这样做了。噢，他总是对别人很好，他是由爱和好东西组成的但是……好吧。他还和恶魔做朋友——”他戏剧性地指了指自己。“并且他还会让本不需要酒的自己沉溺于大量酒精中去。他本不需要吃东西，但我曾经看到他把五道菜吃得干干净净，并且不带一点羞愧之情。”

阿兹拉斐尔的罪行看起来是轻微的，但还是很多。每一次享受都带着快乐，他确信天使不会有负罪感除非这事被揭露出来。克劳利从没养成这样做的习惯。

他乐意看到阿兹拉斐尔的那幅模样。不完美中的完美。穿着人类衣服的天使。

对于恶魔来说，这不是个新发现。阿兹拉斐尔在他的睡眠和走路中，在他生活中的各个事情中以配角的形象出现。他曾经反对过这个，醒来时因天使再次在梦中出现而带着舒适的沮丧。然后他停止了反抗，仅仅是……允许他出现。拥抱他。爱着他。

他很高兴地允许他的无意识的大脑创造出他的天使坐在他的腿上，或者仅仅是搂着他，又或者是在喂鸭子的时候牵着手……

他是，有点奇怪的，没那么邪恶的恶魔。他才不会为了世界而改变梦境。

阿纳斯玛摇了摇他，想让他回过神来。她抚平了衣服上的折痕……然后微笑着看着他。“我想我有了一个计划了。你有多愿意来帮忙呢？”

真是个傻问题。

他什么都愿意做。

\----------------------------------------------

阿兹拉斐尔正享受着看起来奢华无比的泡泡浴中，玫瑰和广藿香的味道从脖子那里飘到鼻子中。空气是潮热的，远处的音乐是温和的，这一切都足够使人分心了。

在他的一生中，从未感到如此颓废。只要酒永远是满着的，气氛永远是完美的，那么他可以永远待在这里。他大概会这样做的。噢，是的！这是个花掉永恒时间的完美方法！永远享乐，不去关心这个世界吧！毕竟他已经完成属于自己的任务了！这个世界很安全，反基督者正像任何一个小男孩一样待在地球上，天堂和地狱都已经——

在思想边缘上的困惑待在脑子里。天堂，地狱。他们都已经……都已经……

想法消失了，就像沙子从指缝里流出去一样。他不能一下子回忆起很多事情了。 

他嘬了一小口红酒。

是的。这将会像他的假期一样。他可以永远待在这里，知道他与热水。红酒，水蒸气和书页融为一体。不再像一个人，不再像一个天使，应该有更多的纵欲观念。他做了这么多好事，值得这样去做。

……没错！他值得狂欢！他值得休息和拥有属于自己的时间！值得挺起腰板而不是任人宰割——

再一次的。他有感到了令人难受的困惑。他想象到他可以听见祂的声音。等一下，我亲爱的，仅仅再等一下。不要走得太远。不要怀疑。不要发让你后悔的誓和问题。这是规矩。帮助马上要来了。仅仅再等一下，阿兹拉斐尔。

他的潜意识里充满了安静、厚重和渗透。

祂的声音消失了。他已经有点忘了祂说了什么了。然而这不会发生的。

他可以在这里永远待下去，但好像感觉缺了点什么东西。他忘了一件能使这一切更完美的东西。

然后他出现在这里了。黄眼睛缓慢地眨着，想要把他附近的东西都收进眼里。阿兹拉斐尔高兴地笑了。“克劳利，我亲爱的，我亲爱的！”

克劳利再次冲着他眨了眨眼睛，看到他喝了口酒。阿兹拉斐尔没有脸红。“……天使……你看起来……蛮令人惊讶的？”他嘟囔着，环顾着四周，好像等着一只大猫鼬跑出来吞掉他自己。

“你看你！穿得也太不像洗澡的样子啦，我恐怕说的是对的。但是要补救的话也很容易。”阿兹拉斐尔又笑了，这次看到了克劳利充满内疚的表情。“来吧。你难道不想来吗？”

“以后吧。在一个完全不同的情况下再来吧。”在移开视线之前，他再次瞅了瞅对方，仍不确定该往哪看。奇怪。他从来不知道克劳利还会害羞。“你在这里多长时间了，天使？”

阿兹拉斐尔带着思考发出了嗯的声音。“我不能说出准确的时间。得有一会了吧？”

克劳利缓慢地点了点头，并且小心地坐在浴缸的边缘。“还有……这里是哪里？这里好像不是书店里的浴室。”

阿兹拉斐尔再一次地想着问题。他发现这有点难，因为他不确定这是在哪。这仅仅是个……。酒店？一个旅馆？一个温泉浴所？噢亲爱的，这已经很令人感到困惑和痛苦了！

然后问题随着水汽消失了。这段时间里他听到了笑声，便把笑声当做是隔壁的人发出的声音。克劳利像毒蛇一样鳞片竖立着。

“我亲爱的，放松下来吧。来和我一起泡澡吧。”他呼唤着恶魔，除了他俩能有一些更近的距离外别无所求。“我可以念给你听故事，然后你可以躺在我的胸前。这听起来不美好吗？我已经读了一些托马斯了，你知道的。‘我唯一看过的海/是那波涛汹涌如跷跷板的海/是我曾和你一骑过的海/躺下来吧,放轻松吧/让我在你的大腿上沉沦吧’*还有其他的。你将不会沉迷于我吧，我亲爱的？”

克劳利发出一声窒息的声音，他脸红成了有时穿过的红衬衫的颜色。“天使！”他喘着气，好像阿兹拉菲尔放了把欲火。“你非要选择在最糟糕的时候当混蛋，你明白这点吗？”

阿兹拉斐尔歪了歪头。“你难道不想和我在一起泡澡吗？”因为某些原因，他没准备好拒绝这个。

克劳利脸上的皱纹舒缓开来，变成了一种掺杂着痛苦和被诱惑的样子。他在喉咙里的深处发出了呻吟，攥紧了拳头。“阿兹拉斐尔……”

天使在困惑中眨着眼睛。“克劳利？”恶魔抵抗这诱惑，脸变成了红色。“——冖友你*。”

“那是什么，亲爱的？”

克劳利吞了吞口水，感觉到亚当的苹果在喉咙里发紧。*“我爱你。永永远远。这是不可言喻的，大概吧。我总是这样想。”

阿兹拉斐尔笑了。“哈，我知道的。”这是真的。因为某些原因，他觉得自己说这话的时候应该感觉到……更多的。“我也爱你。用我心的全部！”这也太轻松了。

太轻松了？

不。他值得这么说。

克劳利看起来很痛苦。“天使，这很重要。我爱你。我太爱你了以至于我说这话的时候能尝到嘴里的血的味道。我爱你使我变得神圣的方式。我如此爱你，我能够移动地球，让一切事抛在脑后。我会像上帝爱这世界一样爱你。我爱——”

阿兹拉斐尔感到胸中有轰鸣声。水开始变得苦涩和冷涩。这闻起来很糟糕。他发誓可以在这里咆哮——或者别处。“克劳利，我亲爱的，我知道——”

“那么就请！”这是个绝望的请求，他靠在了他的身上，紧紧地抓着肩膀以至于疼痛。“请你看看我。仅仅是为了我？”

阿兹拉菲尔感到他站在悬崖上，马上就要掉进令人害怕的某处了。音乐消失了。围绕在他附近的是压抑。他几乎不能呼吸了。不不不。他的浴缸，他的红酒，他的书籍，他的克劳利——！

“阿兹拉斐尔！”克劳利睁大了眼睛，用着恳求的语气说着。“求你了！”

他不知道该做些什么。克劳利的脸是如此的近。

他吻了他，如此用力和绝望，他们的牙齿碰撞在一起。他挂在他的身上，用力地抓住他甚至发出了一声低吼。克劳利的手压在他的肩膀上，让他离得更紧了。更近了。离得如此之近以至于感觉到他们的肉体会粉碎或者再次交换。

然后他们坠落了下去。很深、很深、很深、很深、很深……

然后这里出现了光。

*这首诗我大略译了一下翻译得很差劲所以大家如果有兴趣的话可以找一下别的译本原文是：The only sea I saw Was the seesaw sea With youriding on it. Lie down, lie easy. Let me shipwreck in your thighs

*我把爱拆开了原文： VE YOU

*亚当的苹果也有喉结的意思。


	9. 苏醒

这是个熟悉的、令人致盲的光芒。天使进到了总部。阿兹拉斐尔头晕目眩地看着前方，只能通过眨眼来缓解，就像他第一次睡觉一样。天堂。这里是天堂。他很确定。

加百列开口了。“看到了吗？都结束了。叛徒醒了。”

在他说完之前，阿兹拉斐尔开始痛苦地呻吟着。然后突然想起来这是大天使加百列，是他的上司，于是变得颇为礼貌了一些。

克劳利可没做出什么礼貌的开场表演，快速移动到阿兹拉斐尔的身旁，开始长篇大论表示对于完全理解现在这情况的话，自己还是太困了。自从身体交换过之后，恶魔就对大天使加百列有种特别的‘厌恶’。尽管他没告诉过阿兹拉斐尔原因。他发誓，如果再看到那家伙，他就会把仙人球塞进他鼻子里。

然而他就在这里，仙人球是自由的。他站在克劳利的床前，不仅在忍受一个咒骂他下地狱的恶魔，还在忍受两个站在这里的人类。

阿兹拉斐尔意识到他认识那两个人。阿纳斯玛和牛顿。他们曾经出现在世界末日的终点，还完成了属于他们的任务。一对有爱的夫妻，说实话，为什么他们会在这里呢？

天使坐了起来，晃了晃脑袋去清除潜伏在脑中小角落里的困惑。看到了在地板上那个被快速画出来的围绕着恼怒大天使的圆圈。噢，所以女巫已经召唤里他？除非……召唤一个大天使意味着不可能……

他发现了血脚印在身旁，在圆圈内，在床的旁边，又回到这里。他用十足的兴趣和逐渐被激起的惊讶跟随着那串脚印。克劳利的脚在留着血。他轻轻地喘着气，好像一切都变得清澈透明，所有的东西都落在了地上，成了碎片。

阿兹拉斐尔在乌列尔和贝尔芬格的双重压力下堕落了。克劳利发现他有点难以接近他，并且在去争取女巫的帮忙。他们决定去解决这个问题对抗‘更高力量’，但是根本没有办法去接近他们。他们做了一个召唤圆圈，当堕落的时候，在逼迫加百列给自己一个进入阿兹拉斐尔思想中的入口之前，克劳利进入了天堂，把他拽了出来。

他把脑袋埋在双腿之间。噢。他真的是在受着恐慌的攻击。他不应该堕落的！他如此接近堕落，祂的声音是如此之近。他已经不再理会那个声音了！在那之上的是，克劳利因为闯入最神圣的地方而可能会被这么杀掉！坠落是够糟糕的但是……但是克劳利可能就这么结束生命！

一个力量环绕在他的肩膀上。是一只手臂。加百列发出嗤鼻声，并且在向他的耳边发出不屑声之前，手臂主人发出了嘘声。“团结起来吧，天使。我保证你可以哭一小会。仅仅是保持团结，对吧？”

阿兹拉斐尔深呼吸了一下然后点了点头。如果过于戏剧化，情绪过于波动的话，很明显，克劳利没有告诉他要保持团结，他大概需要他。

“现在，嗯，先生。”阿纳斯玛开了口，并且阿兹拉斐尔连忙抬头看着她，意识到她在大着胆子和加百列说话。“我猜你有一—呃—个需要被处理的员工？这是我饿们协定的一部分吗？如果是的话，我可以让您这么做。”

她用脚尖踢着地板上的用粉笔画的线，逐渐让那个圆圈出了一个破口。

加百列看起来没那么恼火了。“通常我为了那些破格行为只会让别人去送个谴责信。乌列尔只是掌控太多主动权了，毕竟，我们鼓励——”

克劳利再次发出嘶嘶的声音。“私嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶嘶人谴责。让他们滚出我的房嘶嘶嘶嘶子。”

加百列的嘴唇再次可怕地扭动起来，这让他做出了一个假笑。他打了一个响指。眨了眨眼，发现什么也没发生。又再打了一个响指。

没有乌列尔。没有贝尔芬格。房子不再那么让人难以忍受了……但是谁也没出现。

加百列再次打了响指，在意识到所有人都在盯着他，便把手背到了后面，还把面部表情调到一个官方的表情上之前，他再次地惊讶了一下。“乌列尔在……度假。我会把文件归档。让他们无薪休假，等待内部调查。然后也会发送通知提醒别西卜大人。”

所有的人还在盯着他看，张着嘴巴。

“你想告诉我这里有一个流氓天使和恶魔签了一个条约，并且你什么也不去做？”克劳利愤怒地说着，赚了一个来自大天使的怒视。

“你应该很熟悉这个！”

“这根本不一样！我们没试着毁掉——”阿兹拉斐尔把手搭到了克劳利的肩膀上。天使用礼貌的眼神紧紧地盯着他的上司。

“谢谢你来，加百列。我很感激。”他划破了粉笔画的圆圈。“如果可以的话，可以把我列进重要事项的备忘录里吗？”加百利的眼神和他的眼神交汇了。用了很长时间研究他，然后僵硬地点了点头，最后在一团空气中消失了。

“在他生气之前，还是让他走比较好。”阿兹拉斐尔在没人问他问题之前为自己小小地辩护了一下。“如果我们在未来需要他的话，这样他会更加合作。”

在抬起脚，走过女巫和她的恋人之前，克劳利发出了一声含糊不清的表示同意的鼻音。“谢谢你的帮助。你现在可以走了。”

阿纳斯玛吃了一惊。“在这里除了你的光环就没再有其他的了，但是我不确定——”

“仅仅是这样？”牛顿在同一时刻发牢骚道。

“就只是这样。”克劳利勉强笑了笑。“你们有二十秒钟的时间休息一下，然后我会打响指，你们就可以乘车离开这里了。”

牛顿发出了一声界于惊慌和愤慨之间的鼻音。而阿纳斯玛看起来又想把恶魔击倒，又想赶紧跑掉。克劳利举起了他的手，他的大拇指和食指已经贴在一起了，看起来已经为他们决定了一切。然后他们马上走了，小声说着他是个混蛋。

“记得到书店那里停下来去喝些茶！”阿兹拉斐尔在他们的身后喊着，感觉很糟糕他们被迫离开这里，但是又理解这离开。克劳利大概需要时间整合一下信息，并且为发生过的事情做些调整。

阿兹拉斐尔也是如此。

他看了看窗户。天空因黄昏而变为了粉红色。这才过了一天时间？他站起来，看了看克劳利所倚靠的门框上，确定他的客人们已经走了，然后清了清喉咙来吸引对方的注意力。“啊，好吧……我想我应该回去了。发生的这事可真糟糕。我很高兴你还好。”

克劳利用着一种难以捉摸的表情看着他。他的脉搏加速了。他仍然记得梦的结尾……料想克劳利也还记得。阿兹拉斐尔看着那个粉笔画的圆圈，突然对这个线条起了兴趣。“感谢你……为……我而来。你总是这样做，难道不是吗？在我把事情搞砸了之后来找我。”

克劳利向他走去，看起来没被脚上的伤而困扰。“我真的希望我能够拯救你。哈……大概是骄傲蒙蔽了双眼，让我不想去求助别人。并且我想要把荣誉都归我？我真的太粗鲁了，真的，我想要一次次进入你的脑袋里不带着——”

他仍在絮絮叨叨的说着，直到克劳利用手掌压住他的下巴，温柔地使他能够用那双蓝眼睛看着自己的黄眼睛。天使吞咽了一下，润湿了嘴唇，没敢说一句话。

这个吻短而纯洁。唇与唇之间的温暖触碰让他的灵魂飞向了高空。手指在克劳利的肩膀上触摸布料之前，它们先是握紧在一起。当克劳利把对方推回去的时候，阿兹拉斐尔确信自己得先好好呼吸一下。

然后他走了，一瘸一拐地走去了浴室。“我得冲个澡。红酒和朗姆酒在楼下。想要点个咖喱饭吗？”

“为——当——当然。我会——点的。”阿兹拉斐尔傻傻地嘟囔着，看到恶魔回了自己一个小小的、感激的微笑，然后关上了门。

好吧……他想他们该对对方倾诉些什么了，点一份咖喱饭听起来很不错……

噢地狱啊。他真的不想出去买东西。

毕竟，克劳利在这里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一章来满足你的欲望。我相信我可以做得到吧。


	10. 偶而做梦

当克劳利在楼下隆重露面的时候，咖喱饭已经到了。他的头发还湿着，可能还上了点摩丝，然后他的皮肤因为擦拭和挠而变得很红，那个温度大概很适合蛇把皮脱落吧。他还是穿得如原来一样，一身黑。墨镜挂在鼻梁上。

如果阿兹拉斐尔是诚实的话，他会有点小失望。可能他会有因梦而遗留下的确切情感但是他希望着，可能恶魔将会穿着浴袍和或者围着浴巾走出来，还可能像破旧的中篇小说封面一样的人走出来一样。脑子中的情感闸门已经开启，并且他没法停下这想象。他确信自己不想轻易停下来。

他仍能感觉到被克劳利吻过的嘴唇还在发烫。

他们一开始没怎么聊天。后面有的是时间去做这个。现在这里的咖啡桌上有着热咖喱饭和两杯红酒。在他们继续进行下一件事之前，他们需要安静一会。他们认识彼此的时间已经足够长了，坐在这友善的环境里不会让自己思考混乱或者不舒服。

甚至当克劳利假装斟酒的时候，用手臂环住了他的肩膀，他们都没觉得这很尴尬。或者他们都因此移开了一点点。

阿兹拉斐尔笑了笑，靠到了克劳利的身上。

\------------------------------------------

他们都喝光了那杯酒，当阿兹拉斐尔含糊地说“你悬挂了星辰”时，克劳利正在考虑再开一杯朗姆酒。

克劳利在直率的语言下脱去了那层保护壳，点了点头。“是的。我做的。只是一部分。”

“那很美。我从来不知道这点。我的意思是，我知道但我从来不知道。”阿兹拉斐尔试着阐述自己的想法。克劳的嘴角因傻笑而扭动了一下。他知道他的意思。“我几乎没创造过什么东西。”

克劳利再次点了点头，把自己的胳膊从天使的肩膀上撤了下来，去开一瓶诱惑他的黑朗姆酒。“你可以去做的。”当他拿着两个岩石杯时，他对此评论。“我打赌你会做出一些很会哭泣的漂亮男人。”

“我才不知道怎么做。”他的天使沉思着，下嘴唇撅着。克劳利没用杯子喝酒，而是直接对着瓶子吹来应对阿兹拉斐尔的表情。

“我可以教你。”他竭尽全力推荐自己。很快他就纠正了自己。“我可以。我会那样做的。不要觉得在工具箱里会有什么东西了。我可以给你讲讲吗？”

阿兹拉斐尔朝他笑了笑，蓝眼睛里有着温柔的光芒。他没觉得因为犹豫的主动而显得自己那么傻里傻气。“……可能你应该学习画画。很明显你没有任何关于想象力的麻烦。”

克劳利又喝了一杯酒，强行把杯子放进了他的天使的手里。“啊……好吧……大概吧。”

“我会在店里挂上你的第一幅作品。”阿兹拉斐尔轻笑着，喝了一口酒。

克劳利什么也没说，只是把杯子拿了回去，然后深深地喝了一口。

\------------------------------

“它令人害怕吗？”阿兹拉斐尔在喝完了一半朗姆酒之后嘟嘟囔囔地说着。“变成一条蛇？”

克劳利抬头看着白色的天花板。阿兹拉斐尔耐心地等待着，想要知道他时都落进了这个问题里。堕落是个他们从不谈论的东西，现在他已经知道了，他想要知道这个问题是否比之前还要难以开口。

“……堕落是令人害怕的。转变是……意料之外的。还不知道蛇是个什么东西。我可能是第一个这样的。我还以为自己是个讨厌鬼。”他轻轻地开口，好像他能够很好地回忆起这段经历。“我学会喜欢上了它。蛇们在阳光下取暖，还可以看到地上的各种东西。它们甚至不想花一半时间去战斗。它们只是……太容易害怕和被挨打了。”

阿兹拉斐尔能领会其中的象征意义。他在克劳利的膝盖上放上了自己的一只手，身体靠在对方的一边。“我喜欢蛇。”

“我可以给你抓一条。”

他温柔地笑了。他相信克劳利会给他买一条活物。“我有一条啦。我不需要两条。”

克劳利对此什么也没说。他喜欢手臂在肩膀上缩紧的感觉，这让他们之间的距离更近了。

“当书店烧毁的时候，你害怕了？”他大胆地问着，回忆起了那些燃烧着的、翻动的书页。克劳利喊出了他的名字，直到只能发出嘶嘶的声音……

克劳利的手指不正常地动了动，抓住了朗姆酒的瓶底。他喝了一口，酒从嘴角里流了出来。“……你离开了。你从未离开过。你才不会独自离去。”

阿兹拉斐尔开始轻抚他的膝盖，仅仅是在上面画圆圈。克劳利不再说话了。

\------------------------------------

“那只小鸟——”

“——是你，嗯。”克劳利醉醺醺的嘟囔着。他已经等待这一刻许久了。朗姆酒喝完了。是时候该喝威士忌了。他拖着受伤的腿，去厨房里找酒。

“那这真是诗意的。”阿兹拉斐尔沉思着，醒了酒。克劳利能感觉到阿兹拉斐尔的好奇在不断堆积着。“你想要束缚住我？”

“那是个很久之前的梦了，天使。”这是真话。它至少和制定伟大计划的时间一样长了。是写下的那个，不是不可言喻的那个。“如果我们赢了的话，很多恶魔会很很高兴让他们的老朋友待在笼子里。这想法占据了上风。”

“我像，贝尔芬格曾经暗示过这个。”他经过了他，走过的时候，把一只手放在了他的屁股上。克劳利感觉自己的膝盖几乎要撑不住了，即使就是在这么短暂又没含有一点邪恶之意的触摸上。

“所以，你想留住我？”

“我现在就想要留住你。”这些单词从嘴里跳了出来，而他想要把这些东西塞回去。呃，让我们把那些可口的食物摊出来留给天使吧，然后让他吃掉并做出些评论吧。

除非他没那么做。一个沉沉闷闷的“噢……”声被正把头埋在橱柜里的人咽了回去。阿兹拉斐尔从橱柜里拿出了一瓶威士忌，脸上挂着醉醺醺的表情，眼睛发着漂亮的光。“顺便一说，我很抱歉。为了我揍你的那一下。我相信贝尔芬格或者乌列尔在玩弄着我的自我保护和正义感。”

克劳利露处邪恶一笑。“正义感可真是一大美景。”这梦彻彻底底是火辣的。他没有道理来对他自己撒谎。如果不是充满了血液和伤痛还有在他的想象之后阿兹拉斐尔直接流露出来的表情的话，他的想象大概会被令人尴尬的想象代替。

……阿兹拉斐尔的笑容充满了不确定。“我不确定那个。或者我是那样想的。”他的脸红了。“噢，我做了。”

克劳利笑出了声，放纵自己喝酒，还用手臂环住天使。“哈，让我们泡在酒精里吧，并且你可以把你所理解的我的意思告诉我。”

\--------------------------------------------------

“嘶嘶嘶所以……浴缸……”克劳利贴在他的身后说着，当克劳利的脸贴在男人的脖颈后面的时候，他可以感受到他的嘴唇因为发出声音而有震动。阿兹拉斐尔呻吟着。他在之前就知道这天总会来的，现在他已经喝多了酒还想要蜷缩起来防御一切。

“我喜欢泡澡。”他嘟囔着，嘴唇擦过了脖子后面的皮肤。如果他再压得用力一些，他就能够直接亲吻到脉搏。他会颤抖吗？他会喘息吗？会忘掉关于他的一切错误吗？

克劳利慢慢地移动着，阿兹拉斐尔很好奇他是否会短暂地、热烈地爱上他。然而恶魔没有想要用力地压住他，反而用胳膊松松垮垮地用世界上最慵懒的姿势搂住他的腰。“我没有浴缸。只有一个淋浴头。”

阿兹拉斐尔的眉毛皱在了一起。“……好吧？”他在说什么？

克劳利耸了耸肩，再次动了动。“我在思考改变一下浴室的格局。就是这些。他们会做爪型的浴缸吗——？！”

啊！所以亲吻他会让他忘掉一切东西，还有喘息！

\----------------------------------------------

一个又一个美妙的接吻。然后又来了一次。一场关于接吻的战役持续进行着知道他们都在克劳利的新沙发上倒了下去。保佑这六千年以来的几乎被压抑的爱和欲望，令人伤痛的经历还有酒精的三位一体。*如果克劳利的嘴没忙在正用着在六世纪学习的技巧挑逗阿兹拉斐尔的话，他会愿意说点什么。

天使呻吟着，用然后用夹在他们之间的手做了一些鬼鬼祟祟、邪恶得令人愉悦的事情。想法被撕成了几百万片，它们被撕碎，被如风一样的俏皮话带走了。

\-----------------------------------

然后本应该去床上进行下一步的，但是鉴于之前在床上发生了很多不好的事情。太多糟糕沉重的情感了。被闯入者所干扰。在地板上有不少血和粉笔的痕迹，床单上有不少汗渍。然而在第二天的下午这一切都会变了样。血液和粉笔留下的痕迹会被温柔的、有影响力的小奇迹冲洗掉。床上的灰会被扫入旁边的垃圾桶里。他们会一起去了商店，买了一些没那么大的毛绒绒的床。是木质的，而且床腿是由四根骨头做的。

已经过去很长时间了。好像他们在与衣服斗争着，试着以他们所能接近对方。他们中的一个踢翻竖在咖啡桌还有点威士忌的酒瓶，然后它滚到了沙发底下，留下了一连串琥珀色的水痕。

没有一个人在意这个。

\---------------------------------------

这里没有什么‘你之前做过这个吗’或者是‘我做的是对的吗？’的讨论。它被证实很容易做到。大概它总是如此，并且他们从没发现这一点。

“天使，”恶魔在这时对着他的耳朵轻声说着。赤裸的皮肤紧贴着赤裸的皮肤。他喘息着，看到了星星，好奇克劳利是不是故意这样做的。当他再次这样做的时候，已经忘记了想法。

“噢，亲爱的，”他用呻吟来回复，这个词被听到了，喜悦之情从头传到脚趾尖。感谢上帝他刚刚修剪过脚趾甲，要不然会伤到他亲爱的，这个如蜜糖的男人的背部可能会被划出口子。

他的臀部又一次大幅度的地扭动着，这次是两根纤细的手指捏住了臀部，这让他们都发出了淫荡的声音，企图从对方那里偷些空气。

正当他很激动的时候，阿兹拉斐尔用艾诺奇亚语*说了话。克劳利能感受到他的植物在因为这亲密的语音而尴尬地颤抖着。克劳利他自己几乎差点因这过量的情感失了神。他想要重复这话，但是知道这话能把他自己从里到外都烧一遍。

所以变成了深深地亲吻天使，直到他发现自己已经没力气去重复那番话。他用“我爱你”来代替那话，说话的时候剧烈地喘着气，发出了艰难的声音，直到它好像是个什么虔诚的祈祷一般又被对方说了一遍。

这里充满了亮光和甜蜜的星辰。

\-----------------------------------

不知道什么时候他们从沙发上滚了下来。在那个位置上，阿兹拉斐尔发现有一瓶被遗弃的威士忌躺在地上，感受到了仁慈和口渴，便把它从尘土里解救出来。他喝了一口，然后递给正蜷缩着的恶魔。“浪费可耻。”

“我们将会忘记清醒，像这样滚在地上，然后在宿醉中醒来。”克劳利指出这一点。当然，他在想到这一点的时候露齿一笑，然后也喝一口酒。

“大概我会来帮你装修浴室。当然我们可以做一个能容纳我俩的浴缸。如果我们希望那样做的话，可以做一个容纳翅膀和一切的浴缸。”阿兹拉斐尔靠近了他，很确定他马上和克劳利的原子占据同样的空间了。

“嗯，我将会爱上打理你的翅膀。”克劳利对着天使的头发喃喃自语。几分钟过去了。“我们要怎么回击那些仇恨者呢？”

“仇恨者？啊。乌列尔和贝尔芬格。”阿兹拉斐尔沉默了一会。“……我们不用担心明天早上他们会回来了。现在，我想我们可以再次接个吻。仅仅是以防万一。”

“仅仅是以防万一？”克劳利在提出疑问时眉毛挑得老高，在笑的时候还露出了尖锐的牙齿。

阿兹拉斐尔也冲他笑了，拉进了他俩的距离。明天还没来呢。如果麻烦来了的话，他们会穿越火海，为彼此献身……并且如果明天的太阳像往常一样升起来，门前没有邪恶力量出现的话，他们会去接吻的。

而现在，他们只会去睡觉和做梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是这些啦，我的伙计们。结束了。大概将会写一些没那么多愁善感的，更直率的东西。现在就是这些啦。我会在一天内或者两天内重新从头到尾检查一下，所以你想回来看看的话就更好啦。   
感谢你们所有的评论和爱！这是我所希望的动力。我有一些私回的邮件，但是如果我没有回复你的话也请不要难过！我爱你们！


End file.
